A SakuIno story
by Osard11
Summary: Ino does something stupid, and Sakura breaks up with her. Can Ino get Sakura back? Will Sakura ever forgive Ino? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any characters or themes related to it. I wish I did though... Lesbianism warning. If you don't like, don't read. Rating changed to M because reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hi, you've reached Sakura Haruno, leave a message."_

_Sakura, it's Ino. Please pick up Sakura. I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again. Please just pick up the phone... Sakura..."_

'Man, she just won't quit... sigh... I wish she would stop calling... It's been two weeks, you think she would've given up by now...'

(Phone ringing)

(Italics)

_"Hi, you've reached Sakura Haruno, leave a message."_

_"Sakura, please pick up... *sniffle* please. I... I need you. Just pleaee, please pick up the phone... *sniffle* please... Sakura... Atleast let me know you're still alive..."_

'Man, she seriously won't quit! Two fucking weeks, and a bazilion messages later, and she's still trying! Just leave me alone Ino!'

'Sigh... I suppose you are wondering why I've been ignoring her. Well, lets start from the beginning...'

**It started about a year ago. I had just graduated from med school and wanted to celebrate, so I went to a bar called Anko's that I had been hearing a lot about. I got drunk and woke up in bed with Ino Yamanaka, my blonde haired rival, that I've known since the beginning of time.**

**We used to be best friends. The reason we were rivals is because in grade school, we both liked the same boy, Sasuke Uchiha, and after that, we just kinda stayed rivals. I wonder why we didn't make up after that? Anyways, she asked me out after I was done freaking out and I said no. She kept asking, and finally after a month, I was starting to get fed up with it, so I said yes so she would stop asking.**

**She took me to a restaurant called Ichiraku ramen, and then we went to see a movie. I ended up actually having fun. And I think I was starting to like her a bit. She tool me home, and the next day, she was all I could think about.**

**We didn't see each other for two days, but then she called and asked me if I wanted to go on another date. This time I said yes immediately. We started going out, almost every night. After about 3 weeks, we decided to become an official couple, and started spending almost every waking moment with each other.**

**We had our fights, but most of the time we got along great. This whole problem started 3 weeks before our first anniversary. I had gottenIno flowers and was making my way to her house, unannounced, because I had something extremely important to do. That day was the day I decided to tell her I loved her.**

**I had the whole day planned out. I was going to give her the flowers, take her to the fair, then to Ichiraku ramen, and then take her for a walk and tell her. As I walked to her apartment, which was just around the corner from mine, all I could think was what if's, like "What if she doesn't like the flowers?" Or "What if she doesn't feel the same?"**

**I reached the door to her apartment building and stood there looking at the old yellow building with increasing apprehension. I swallowed, and after a particulary intense internal monologue, I made my way up the stairs into the building and into the eleveator. I pushed the Third floor button, and the stood back and waited. Wjen the doors opened, I got out of the elevator and went right down the hall, stopping in front of Ino's door, number 307.**

**For a minute I just stared at the door, then I swallowed nervously and knocked. I heard some movement and then Ino opened the door. Almost immediately my eyes zeroed in on the hickey on the right side of her neck. The one I didn't put there. I just stared for a whole minute, and Ino was starting to freak out. I put my hand over her mouth to quiet her down, and asked her what was on her neck. She looked confused, and then her eyes got wide in horror, and she looked down. She started to apologise, but I just pushed her away and stormed off. We haven't seen each other since then.**

'That was two weeks ago. She's called me at least thirty times every day since then. Every time, I've ignored her calls. My days have fallen into a routine now. I wake up, go to work, come home, then go to sleep, with dinner being optional. I don't have much of an appetite anymore. '

'Today, being Saturday, is an irregular day. I don't have work today, so I'm laying on my couch just staring into space pretending to watch tv, and thinking about how my life got so screwed up in so short a time.'

(Phone ringing)

'Damnit not again!'

_"Hi, you've reached Sakura Haruno, leave a message."_

_"Hey Sakura! It's Naruto! Just calling to say hi! I talked to Ino the other day, she seems kinda depressed. Did you two get into a fight or something? Alright, gotta go! See you soon!"_

'Well, that was unexpected... Maybe I should go see him. We haven't hung out in a while.'

(Doorbell rings)

I blink and look around, and then decide it was my imagination.

(Doorbell rings followed by loud knocking)

'Oh, it's the doorbell. Man, that means I have to get up. Sigh...'

(Doorbell rings followed by louder knocking)

I look at the door, and sighed again. "Alright, I'm coming! This better be pretty damn important!" With that said, I slowly get up off the crappy green couch in my undecorated "living room" and walk over to the door. I open it up, and see Ino, with red, puffy eyes and a sad smile on her face. She opens her mouth, but she doesn't get anything out before I slam the door in her face and lock it.

"Sakura! Please open the door! I'm sorry! What I did was stupid and it will never happen again! I swear! Just please, open the door and let me explain! Please..."

'I should probably lock the chain too... just in case she gets smart and uses the key I gave her...'

I reach up and slide the chain into it's locked position.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry...*sniffle* I need you. Please open the door... Please... just open the door... "

'Sigh... Why won't she just go away...just leave me alone so I can get over you...'

"Go away, Ino."

"Sakura, please just open the door! I... I-I lo-"

As soon as she starts saying that, I unlock and open the door with a sneer.

"Don't finish that sentence."

Ino flinches at the tone in my voice, but tries to continue anyways.

"But Sak-"

"No, Ino. You don't. I used to think maybe you did, but I was obviously wrong... You must have thought I was so stupid! I loved you Ino! That's why I was at your apartment! To take you out to the fair, then go to Ichiraku's, then a walk in the park. I was going to tell you while we were walking... I was hoping to marry you one day, Ino! But you just had to ruin everything! But you know what! I'm glad I saw that hickey. I'm glad I didn't just ignore it! Because now I know how you really are! So just leave! You don't love me, so leave! Go home! Get out of my life!"

And with that, I slammed the door in her face, and walked over to the couch and laid down on my back with a scowl on my face and tears trying to escape my eyes.

'Damnit Sakura! You're stronger than this! Stop crying! God! Ino! I hate you!'

With that thought, my tears spilled over and I broke down and cried myself to sleep. Later that night, I woke up long enough to get off the couch and move to my bed, and cover myself in the flannel sheets before I fell asleep again, this time not waking up until morning.


	2. In which Ino wings it

Authors note: Guten morgen/tag/abent! Holy cow battman! Two chapters in one week! The plot bunnies are strong with this one! So, I'll try to udate this story atleast once a week, but no promises. I have a very busy lifestyle, with a job and three bands to deal with, I won't be able to stick to a certain day that I can post on, but I can try! It all depends on the plot bunnies, really. Sometimes they just don't let me sleep until I write the idea out, and then I'll just post it, like I'm doing now at 4:00 am... god, I'm so tired... anyways, thank you for reading, and enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!

_**time, place, and pov**_

'thoughts'

"Talking"

Regular explanatory/narrative text

_**That same night, third person, Ino's apartment**_

"... and then she slammed the door in my face... *sniffle* I don't know what to do Naruto. I love her, but I messed up big time... I was happy with Sakura, but I just had to screw it up! I don't think she'll ever take me back..."

"Well Ino, you won't know until you try."

"But what should I do? I tried calling, I tried talking to her face to face, I don't know what else to do..."

"Do something I would do. Something big, that would get her attention, and then apologise. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen..."

"*sniffle* Thanks Naruto, I'll try that. I'll let you know how it goes. Bye."

With that, the blonde haired florist, Ino Yamanaka, hung up the phone and sat down on her queen sized bed, which was covered in giant comforters, all of them purple, and a bazillion pillows, all in different shades of purple. 'Sigh, what should I do to get Sakura's attention... I could paint the hokage monument? No, she would think that was Naruto... How about a "suicide" attempt? No, Knowing my decision making skills, I'll probably end up actually killing myself... Oh! I'll just wing it!

_**The next morning, Sakura's bedroom Sakura pov (first)**_

'Ino, I loved you, why did you have to do that to me?'

"Because, Sakura. I never loved you. I used you. I loathe your very presence! Just the thought of you makes me want to vom-"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH!

"Damnit, that's the third one this week. I need to stop doing that."

[You never did that when you were with Ino, Cha!]

'Shut up, inner. I'm not in the mood.'

[Yeah? Well I want more sleep! Looks like we both are having a shitty day today!]

"Damnit... Looks like the start of a WONDERFUL new day..."

[That's just GREAT! Go back to bed damnit! I need my beauty sleep!]

'Oh my god will you just shut the hell up!'

I opened my eyes for the first time, and quickly shut then again.

"Damn sun. Always in my eyes..."

I slowly rolled away from the sun, and then opened my eyes again. I slowly got up, yawning all the while, and went across my bland room, and got dressed in my usual outfit (after time skip). I walked into the dark, windowless hallway and blindly walked to the bathroom, like I do every morning. I brushed my teeth, and then went to the kitchen to try to eat something, but all I ended up doing was taking a bite of toast and a sip of my shitty coffee, and then I walked out the front door. And tripped. Falling down the seven stairs leading down from my porch.

"Oww!"

"Ahh! What the fuck! I think I broke my nose! What the hell did I trip on!"

"Me, forehead!"

'I must have imagined that... she can't really be so dumb that she came back...'

I got up and looked, and sure enough, there was Ino, sitting on my porch, wrapped up in a sleeping bag, rubbing her back.

"I told you to go home, Ino. Not camp out on my porch..."

"I'm not going home Sakura. I get why your mad at me, so I'm trying to show that I will go to any length to prove I'm sorry, and that I lo-"

"I told you not to say that!"

"Too bad Sakura! I'm saying it! I love you! More than I ever thought possible. More than life itself! I love you more than Naruto loves ramen! I can't live without you! I know you won't forgive me right away, but give me a chance to prove myself."

"No! First you cheat on me, then you have the nerve to try to say you love me, which you don't, and then you break my nose, and you still have the balls to ask for forgiveness!? You must be joking!"

"I wasn't asking for forgiveness, I was asking for a chance to prove I was sorry, and that I loved you. I already know that you won't forgive me that easily... hell, it took a decade for us to make up after we became rivals! I just want a chance to show you it won't happen again. And I'm sorry about your nose. It wasn't my intention to trip you..."

"Damn right it won't happen again! We're through, Ino! Now get off my porch, I never want to see you here again! If you're still here by the time I get back from my hospital shift, I will kick you so far forward in time, you'll end up going backwards!"

And with that, I stormed off to go yell at patients, and almost kill Naruto, who tried to talk to me about Ino. He went flying through 3 walls before he finished her name.

_**That night, around the corner from Sakura's house, Sakura pov (first)**_

'Ino better be gone...'

[Who are you kidding, you want her to still be there. You'll either make up with her, or kick her ass, either way is good with me! Cha!]

'We are NOT getting back together!'

[Yet... Are you still gonna kick her ass? Can I do it? Please? (With adorable puppy dog eyes)]

'No. I want the satisfaction of doing that myself.

[Damn..]

I rounded the corner, and walked up to my house, a small, white, one story that's been here since the stone age. And on the porch, crying her eyes out, was Ino.

I clenched my fists together, biting my lip hard enought to make it bleed. That's my one weakness... Cute girls crying...

[We're not gonna kick her ass, are we? She's crying! Go up there and comfort her! She needs someone!]

"Damnit..."

Ino jumped and looked up at me after hearing my voice, quickly wiping her eyes at the same time.

"*sniffle* Sakura..."

She then starts crying even harder, and I can't take it anymore. I walk up the stairs two at a time, other than the last one, and stop right in front of Ino. She looks up at me, tears flowing from her eyes. She looks so sad that she makes my eyes start tearing up. I extend my arm towards her, and she flinches, turning her head and squeezing her eyes shut. After a minute, she looks back at me in confusion, only to see my hand extended, my eyes watery, and a frown on my face. Slowly, she reaches for my hand, watching me for any signs of violence, but I give none. She finally grabs my hand, and then I pull her up, and look into her eyes.

"Ino, I'll give you one chance to try to earn my forgiveness. One bad move, one mistake, and you leave forever, no arguements. If you agree, I'll promise to take this seriously and with an open mind. Deal?"

Ino just looked at me, too shocked to even continue crying. She then pulls me into a tight hug, and almost too quiet for me to hear, says: "Thank you Sakura."

"Come on, lets go inside." I went over to the door with Ino still clinging to me. I unlocked it, and then peeled Ino off of me and set her down on the couch.

"Ok, ground rules. As of now, for all intents and purposes, you live here. We are not a couple, until you earn my forgiveness. Think of this as earning your place in my life. No sex, no kissing, nothing, unless I say so before hand. You sleep on the couch, there's pillows and blankets in the hall closet. My room is off limits to you at all times, no matter the circumstances, unless I am with you and I give you permission. Understand?"

Ino nods.

"Yes, Sakura..."

"Good. We'll get some of your stuff tomorrow before I have to go to work. Be up by seven, and only one suitcase... just bring essentials. Until you have those, you can use my stuff, and there's a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet above the sink in the bathroom. Now, I'm going to bed. No loud noises. Goodnight."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you... You have no idea how much it means to me that you are letting me try. I won't let you down. I don't think I could live life without you."

"A cute woman crying is my greatest weakness... Goodnight Ino. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

With that, I turned and headed down the hall to my bedroom, and then went inside. I put my pajamas on, a huge baggy t-shirt and some sweats, and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, and for the first time since this whole thing started, I slept peacefully all night.

Thoughts? Critisisms? Did it suck, rock or does it just kind of exist? Review and let me know! Who knows, maybe it will help me get chapters out! No promises, but you never know! Btw, I don't know anything more about this story than you do, I have no plot written out, it just kinda wrote itself so far... if anyone has any suggestions for where I should go with the story, let me know!


	3. Ino's cloudy shadow!

Authors note: Hey! How are you? I think one more chapter, and this story will be finished. Woot! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!

The next morning, Sakura's room, Sakura pov (first)

(Knocking)

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up!"

"Sakura, it's 8:00, weren't we supposed to leave by 7:00?"

With that, my eyes shot wide open. I jumped up, throwing on a fresh set of clothes and running to the door, shoving Ino out of the way and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and then I ran into the living room.

" Come on Ino, we have to hurry, I'm gonna be late for work!"

"Sakura."

"What! We need to hurry!"

"I can wait to get my stuff, I don't mind... I don't want to be the reason you're late."

"Alright, then I'll see you later Ino."

After that, I ran out the door, running all the way to the hospital, making it with two minutes to spare.

Ten minutes later, Sakura's house, Ino pov (first)

(Phone ringing)

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto! How are you!"

Ino! You sound happy! I'm pretty good, kinda tired though. How are you? Is Sakura still mad?"

"Well, yes and no. We are speaking, but we aren't back together yet. She is giving me a chance to earn her forgiveness, and while that is happening, I'm living with her. I spent the night here last night. And sorry for waking you up, but I just had to tell someone the good news, and you were the first person that came to mind."

"That's great Ino! And I don't mind, you two are more important than a little sleep. I have to get up soon anyways."

"Ok Naruto. I gotta go, I need to take a shower. See you later! Tell Hinata and little Minato I said hi!"

"Bye Ino! I'll let them know!"

(Click, followed by dial tone until Ino puts phone back on hook)

'Sigh, I wish I had some clean clothes... this is going to suck... Oh well... I guess I'll take that shower now, even though I have to put on the same dirty clothes afterwards...'

8 hours later, still Ino's pov

'Man... tv is really boring... sigh... wonder what I should do now? Maybe I should cook Saku some dinner! That's perfect!'

One hour later, front porch, Sakura's pov

'I'm so tired... that was a long day... Atleast I'm home.'

I walked up to the front door and opened it, walking inside and collapsing on the couch, legs hanging off the arm, practically falling asleep right there.

"Hey Saku! Welcome home! Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

I just layed there smiling until Ino came in carrying two plates and saw me.

"Wow. You look exhausted. Tough day at work?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, I made steak, so stay awake long enough to eat it, atleast."

"No promises... I'm pretty damn tired. Thank you anyways. This is the first proper meal I've had in weeks."

"Anytime, forehead. It's kinda my job, anyways. There's nothing else to do around here."

"Try reading or something. I have some books in the closet in the hallway. You might like some of them."

"Are you gonna sit up and eat anytime soon?"

"Yeah, ok."

With that said, I sat up, and grabbed the silverware, and took a bite of my steak.

"So, how is it?"

"It's good."

We finished up our food, and then Ino grabbed the plates, while I went to my room.

'I should probably let her borrow some clothes... She's been in those for atleast two days now...'

I left my room with a small pile of clothes in my arm, and walked into the living room to see Ino on the couch again. She looked at me and smiled, and my heart skipped. I smiled back, and then put the clothes on her lap.

"Here, so you can get out of your dirty clothes. And thanks again for dinner."

She smiled even bigger, and then jumped up and headed for the bathroom.

"Thanks Saku. I was really starting to feel dirty there."

"Don't call me that, Ino. I hate that nickname."

"Ok. Saku."

"Whatever... Go take a shower, you're starting to stink."

"Screw you forehead!"

"You wish!"

"..."

'Ha! I won!'

After Ino's shower. Ino's pov

'Wow, I feel so much better... clean clothes are amazing! These don't really fit that well, but atleast I don't have to be seen in them.'

I walk out of the bathroom, and hear light snoring. I smile, and walk over to the back of the couch. I reach out to brush some hair out of her face, but she grabs my hand. I try to pull, but she pulls harder, and I end up on top of her. I panic and try to get free, but Sakura doesn't let go.

'This might be hard to explain in the morning. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts...'

I curl up and bury my face in her neck, breathing in her scent, and fall asleep.

The next morning, Sakura pov

'Wow. I'm so comfortable. I don't remember having a big cuddly teddy bear... oh well. Sigh. So comfortab- wait! I know for a fact that I don't have a teddy bear, let alone one as big as this! What the hell is on top of me!'

I quickly open my eyes and look down, and see blonde. I reach up and poke it, and it twitches. I do it again, and then it groans at me. There was something funny about that groan. It almost sounded like "Saku"... Ino! What the hell is she doing on top of me!?

"Ino. You better have a good explanation."

"Five more minutes, I don't want to go to school yet."

She curls up tighter around me and stuffs her face more into my neck.

"Ino, get off. Now!"

She looks up, and realises what's going on, and then jumps so high she almost hit the ceiling. Luckily for me, that jump had sideways momentum, so she didn't land on me.

"Sakura, hang on! I can explain!"

"Start talking!"

"You fell asleep on the couch, and then you grabbed me and pulled me on top of you and wouldn't let go! I swear! I wouldn't be stupid enough to try that after all this, I'd just push you away again!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Ino?"

"Yeah Saku?"

"I'm sorry I flipped out. I shouldn't have yelled."

"I would've done the same thing, Sakura. So, since when did you become a big cuddling machine?"

"I thought you were a teddy bear..."

"Well, can I be your teddy bear more often, cause that was one of the best nights sleep I've ever had."

"... I'll think about it."

"Are you blushing? That's so adorable! It matches your hair and everything! So, why are you blushing?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Oh, come on Saku! Tell me!"

"No."

"Please? Please? Pleeeeeeaaaaasssee?"

"Argh! Because I've only done this kind of thing once, and that time I was too drunk to know what two plus two was!"

"You were a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Oh... So was I, believe it or not. But I was happy that it was you, who took it. Back in grade school, I never actually liked Sasuke. I was too embarrassed to tell you, but I liked you. That's why I walked up to you that first day. Truth be told, I had the biggest crush on you ever since. Then that night in the bar, you actually walked up to me and smiled as you walked passed, and I knew I had to say something to you. Bit then you walked up to my table, more than shitfaced, and asked if I wanted to dance. You made the first move. That was one of the happiest moments of my life. Because when we were dancing, you told me a secret. And that secret was, you didn't have a crush on Sasuke either. It was me..."

"..."

The next thing I know, I'm holding her and kissing her with all of my pent up emotion, and she was frozen. After a few seconds, she started to respond, and I licked her lips, asking, no begging, for entrance. She gasped, and I took the opening, and ran my tongue across hers, then we started having a tongue battle. A few minutes later, I pulled back, breathing heavily.

'I just kissed Ino... Damnit!'

I turn around and walk quickly to my bedroom and shut the door. Ino walks up to it and knocks.

"Are you okay, Saku?"

"I just need some time to think..."

"Okay. I'm gonna make breakfast, do you want anything in particular?"

"No..."

With that, she walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

'I just kissed Ino.'

[We sure as hell did! Cha!]

'I... wow. I don't remember her being such a good kisser... I... I want to do it again, but, I don't want to be hurt again.'

[Just do it! I want my Ino-chan back! Cha!]

'You're right. I want my Ino-chan back too. I think I'm gonna try.'

"Sakura! How do you want your eggs!"

I smiled, and thought of how she was going to react.

"Surprise me Ino-chan!"

Crash! "Owww!"

I jumped up, and ran into the kitchen. Luckily I had shoes on, because there was broken glass all over the floor.

"Ino! Are you alright?! Did you get cut?"

"No, Saku, I just dropped that bowl on my toe."

"Oh, good. You scared me."

"Saku?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I hear you correctly?"

I walked over and picked her up so she wouldn't cut herself, and then brought her into the living room, and set her down on the couch.

"Depends on what you heard, Ino-chan."

"I knew I should have just kissed you..."

"It wouldn't have been the same, Ino."

"So are we back together now?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet... I haven't fully forgiven you. All I know is I want my Ino-chan back."

"Can I have my Saku-kun back too?"

"Yeah, Ino. You can have your Saku-kun back."

She gave me a big smile and threw herself on me. I caught her, but didn't manage to stay upright. We fell back on to the floor, and then Ino kissed me. We stayed like that for almost 5 minutes, then I broke it off for air. I laid there panting, while she started attacking my neck. I flipped us over, and then started to suck on her neck, and give her love bites, trying to mark her as mine. Ten minutes later, I got off of Ino and stood up.

"Saku-kun, please. I need you! You can't do that and then just stop!"

"Sorry Ino-chan. I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Okay, but no attacking my neck unless we are going all the way."

"I can't promise that Ino-chan, you make these little mewling sounds when I do it."

"I do not!"

"I hate to say it piggy, but you do."

"Whatever... Billboard brow..."

"It's not a bad thing, Ino. It's really cute, actually. I can't wait to make you do it again. Anyways, come on."

I grabbed her hand and helped her up, then pulled her into my room. She looked around.

"I just realised something. I've never been in your room before."

"Really? Wow. Now that you mention it, I don't think I've been in yours either..."

"Huh. Guess so. I like the color scheme. White comforter and plaid sheets. Who taught you how to design a room, Naruto?"

"You gave me those sheets... that's the only reason why I use them. I had a white bed set before..."

"Oh... sorry..."

"It's fine, Ino. I think the same thing every day. And surprisingly, Naruto is a good interior designer. Have you seen his house?"

"No. Why?"

"It's amazing. I'll take you over there sometime today."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I have Mondays off, remember? Tsunade always says I'm like Garfield. I hate Mondays, and I like Lasagna. Even though I have no idea what Lasagna is... Maybe I should ask her?"

"Saku-kun."

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh... sorry."

I scratched the back of my head in a very Naruto-esk way. Ino just smiled.

"I think it's cute. Just like my supposed 'mewling'."

"You really do it Ino!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!"

I walk out into the living room and grab my sound recorder and turn it on. I pull Ino into me, and smash our lips together. We kiss for a little bit, and then Ino moans into my mouth when I lick her lips in askance. She opens her mouth, and my tongue flies in and immediately starts wrestling with Ino's. After about a minute, Ino pulls back and I go for her neck, sucking, licking and biting it in the same spot. After about 30 seconds, she mewls and I stop. I pick up the recorder and hit rewind and then play.

"What's this? Ino mewling? I thought Ino didn't mewl? Huh, must be a fake..."

"I don't care about the goddamn mewling! Please Saku-kun, make love to me."

"I can't Ino-chan. I can't. I made a promise. I already broke it once, I can't do it again."

"*sigh* What promise?"

"I promised my mom I wouldn't have sex until I was married..."

"Oh. Okay Saku-kun. I understand. What do you want to do today then? I have to take a cold shower first, but after that what's the plan?"

"Well, we could go get some of your stuff. That's why I brought you in here anyways. I was going to tell you I have a drawer for your clothes. And then we could go out to lunch or something?

"Does that mean we get to sleep together, then?"

"Only if you don't try anything."

"Okay... I'll be out in a minute."

Ino goes to take a shower, and I go and sit in the living room. I hear the shower turn on and then Ino yells :"cold!" I just sit there chuckling a little. She comes out a few minutes later, and I get up. She smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Ready, Saku-kun?"

"Yeah, lets go."

We head out the door, and I lock it. We walk down the street, and then take a left, and then enter her apartment building. We get in the elevator, and she pushes the 3rd floor button, and then we wait. The doors open with a ding, and we head right down the hall to door 307, Ino's apartment. When we go around the corner her apartment comes into view, and there's a guy leaning against a wall next to it. At first, we can't tell who it is, but when we get close enough for Ino to recognise him, she freezes.

She gulps, and says:"Saku-kun, maybe we should come back later."

"Why? It's just Shikamaru."

"But... but..."

"Ino! Hey! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you? I've been trying to call you for days!"

"Uh, hey Shikamaru."

"What's wrong Ino? Are you regretting that night or something? Was It that bad? I mean, I know it was my first time, but it couldn'-"

"It was you? She cheated on me, with you!"

"What do you mean, cheated on you? She's single!"

"We were going out for almost a year damnit! How could you not know that! Just get out of here and go fuck that sand bitch you always hang out with!

I thought she was your girlfriend anyways!"

"She's not a bitch, and she's not into guys!"

"Just go!"

"No! I love Ino! I won't leave!"

"Be warned Nara, I'm not as weak as I look."

"Right. Like I would be beaten by a girl."

While all this was going on, Ino was just standing there, looking worried.

"Come on, Saku-kun, lets just leave. We can come get my stuff later."

"No, Ino. I'm going to kick this guys ass for trying to steal you away from me!"

After that, I walked up to Shikamaru, and punched him straight in the jaw. He went down, and I kicked him in the groin as hard as I can. I then lifted him up by his shirt, and held him up off his feet.

"This, is your one and only warning. If I ever see you trying to get Ino again, I will kill you. You can hang out, because she has the right to pick her friends, but you try anything, and I'll cut off every appendage you have, and the let you bleed to death."

With that, I dropped him on the floor, and walked passed him. Ino ran to catch up with and unlocked the door. We both went in and then she shut and locked the door.

"Thank you, Saku-kun."

"For what!?"

"You got rid of him without killing him and you treated me like a person."

"You are a person. Why wouldn't I treat you like one?"

"Most people would have told him to stay away from me. You just told him not to make a move, because you know he's one of my best friends. He was also the biggest mistake I ever made. I'm sorry Saku-kun. I didn't know he would be here."

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get your stuff so we can go home."

"Okay."

It took Ino about 30 minutes to get a suitcase together. She walked back into the living room, and smiled at me. I turned around and walked out the door. She went out, locked the door, and ran to catch up to me. I walked around the corner, and into the elevator, which was open, by some stroke of luck. I pushed the button before Ino caught up with me, and the doors starting closing. I stuck out my foot to stop them, and she ran in.

"Thanks."

I just hit the door close button and we rode down in silence. The door dinged, and we got out, and went outside, heading towards my house. I was walking so fast, Ino was having trouble keeping up, but I didn't slow down. I got to the house, unlocked the door and shut myself in my room before she made it to the porch. I sat down on the bed right when Ino knocked.

"Sakura? Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

I just ignored her, sitting in my own little world.

'She cheated on me with Shikamaru? Seriously? That's just stupid. Why would anyone want to be with Shikamaru? That's probably why she said she's gay, because I know for a fact that she's straight.'

"Sakura?"

I winced at the tone of her voice, it sounded like she was going to cry again. 'Damnit. I hate cute girls crying.'

I got up and opened the door, grabbed her shirt and pulled her in. I closed the door again, and sat back down on the bed with my eyes closed this time, and took some deep breaths.

"Sakura?"

"Shhh."

She sat down on the bed next to me, and I put my arm around her and pulled her into me. She curled up into me and we just sat there for about ten minutes, until I spoke.

"I'm sorry I beat Shikamaru up and was so short with you. I just can't stand the idea of you with anybody else."

"I understand. And I'm glad you beat him up. Honestly, he was a shitty friend anyways. He almost never hung out with me, he just followed Choji around, and Choji just happened to be my best friend."

"I'm still sorry."

"I'm not, Saku-kun. I wouldn't change a thing, as long as I'm here with you, I'm happy. I love you Saku-kun."

"I love you too, Ino-chan."

We stayed in my room for the rest of the day, curled up on my bed, talking about whatever came to mind. Eventually, we got back to the subject. The sun had gone down, and Ino was starting to fall asleep.

"*yawn* Saku, am I for, forgiv-*small snore*"

"... Yes Ino-chan. Yes you are."

Authors note 2: You like the title? Did anyone get it? So how was that? It's not my greatest work, and I kinda smashed a couple chapters together, because individually, they were too short. Review! Tell me what you liked, hated, neutral. Flame me if you must! I need to know how I'm doing! See you next time! Loves!


	4. In which Ino tries something new?

Authors note: This is pure unadulterated fluff. No more, no less. And I don't feel like ending it yet, so you guys get more! Whether you like it or not! Muahahahahahahahaha! DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto!

_**The following morning, Sakura pov**_

_Oh Saku! Right there! Yes! Saku!_ _Ye-_ _beep beep beep beep beep beep."_

'Damnit. That was hot. Sigh... I really don't want to go to work today. I'm too comfortable holding my Ino-chan. My Ino-chan. Something about that just sounds right. I should probably turn the alarm off, shouldn't I...'

I reached over to the alarm clock, and pushed the off button on it. Ino trys to get up, but I hold tighter, and don't let her move.

"Saku-kun, you have to go to work, and I have to pee."

"I'm calling in sick."

"Okay, how does that solve me having to pee?"

"..."

"Saku-kun?"

I let her go and rolled over so that I was lying on my back with a frown on my face and my arms crossed..

"Oh, thank you. I'll be back in two minutes!"

'Damn Ino and her damn bladder. I was really damn comfortable damnit! Damn!'

After that train of damns, I hear the toilet flush, and the sink running. After another minute, I hear that turn off, and then the door opens, and quick footsteps echo through the hallway, and then I see Ino walk in through the corner of my eye. I stubbornly stay on my back, still frowning as she shuts the door, then runs to the bed, practically diving under the blankets.

"Saku-kun, I think your heat is broken. It's really cold."

With that, she scoots towards me and wraps her arms and legs around me. Instantly, I feel the two ice cubes that she calls feet, touching my ankle and pull away.

"Shit! Warn me next time you turn your feet into ice cubes!"

I roll over, then roll her over so we are spooning again. She pushes back into me and gets comfortable again. She curls her legs a bit more, and her feet touch me again.

"Argh!"

I pull away from her, and roll over. She looks back with a sad look.

"Why are you so far away?"

"Your feet are fricken ice cubes!"

"I told you I the the heat was broken..."

I sigh and sit up, then burrow under the blanket, leaving Ino staring at me under the blanket like I was crazy. Next thing she knew, I was putting socks on her feet. I came back up, and fit back into my spot as big spoon.

"You need slippers."

"Did you just give me your socks?"

"Yes. You still need slippers."

"Thanks."

"Slippers!"

"Can I just use yours? You wear socks to bed anyways. I prefer bare feet."

"Fine, just try not to freeze my legs off and I'll be happy."

"Okay. Why did you look so upset when I came back in?"

"Because I wanted my Ino-chan to cuddle with. You are the most comfortable teddy I've ever owned, and you can actually create body heat too."

"You're just one big cuddle machine, aren't you?"

"... Tell no one of this. You'll ruin my bad boy image."

Ino just starts laughing, until she snorts, then she stops immediately, and goes stiff. I look closely, and can see her ears turn red.

"Awww, now I feel like Shizune. Except my piggy is so much cuter than Tonton."

I pinch her cheeks a little when I say cuter. Then I kiss the back of her head.

"And relax, I thought it was adorable. It's not like I'm gonna break up with you for snorting anyways."

Ino turned around and looked at me with a huge, overly happy smile on her face. She wraps her arms and legs around me again, and then kisses me. She pulls back first, and I start attacking her neck with love bites, focusing on the kickey that's still there from the other day. She starts mewling again, and so I work my way up to her lips again, and give her one more chaste kiss, before I climb over her and get up, while slipping on my slippers, since Ino has my socks.

"Saku-kun! Come on! Why!"

"I have to pee."

"I see why you were dissapointed before..."

"I'll be back, don't worry." With that, I went into the bathroom. Instead of peeing, I stood in front of the mirror, staring into space.

'I can't do it. I promised! I already broke it once, I can't do that to mom again... sigh. Maybe I should just ask her? I already have a ring, why not? It might be a little early though. I think I'll wait for a while.'

I flushed the toilet and then ran the sink. 'Heh, I should get my hand soaked and see how she likes ice cubes...' With that thought, I put my hand under the water and pulled it back out, shaking all the dripping water off, leaving my hand slightly moist. I walked back in to the room, and climbed over Ino, leaving my fuzzy bunny slippers on the floor.I put my hand on her side, and she stiffened.

"Cold! You suck, Sakura!"

"Love you too, Ino-chan."

I pulled my hand off her bare side, not realising, and wiped my hand on the part of the blanket we weren't using. I pulled her agsinst me again, and wrapped my arms around her.

'That wasn't really as fun as I thought... oh well.

I start stroking my thumb on her stomach, just enjoying her being pulled against me.

'Man, her skin is so soft... I wonder how she... Wait, her skin. Not a shirt. Skin.'

I stop stroking and put my entire hand there. I move ut up and down slightly, and still feel no shirt. I pull back and lift the covers and look. Not only is Ino not wearing a shirt, she isn't wearing a bra. She also isn't wearing pants. Or panties. She's completely naked... I put the blanket back down, and roll over so I'm laying on my back.

"Did you like what you see?"

Her voice had a teasing edge to it. I didn't answer. I just swallowed, and stared at the ceiling. She rolled over, and looked at me.

"Saku-kun?"

I still didn't answer her. I could tell she was staring to get worried. She scooted closer and rested her head on my chest, looking up at me with a worried look on her face.

"Look, Sakura, if I went to far, I'm so-"

She stops, and blushes. I look down at her, but she just blushes more. I kiss her forehead, and she realaxes almost instantly, and then starts blushing again immediately after.

"What's the matter Ino? Why are you blushing so much?"

"I... Umm... You... We... Leg..."

"Leg? What does a leg have anything to do with you blushing?"

She just blushes harder and buries her face in my neck. I start to wrap my arms around her, but then realise my leg feels wet. 'Why is my leg wet? Does that have anything to do with... Oh... That's why she's blushing.'

I start blushing too, look down at Ino, and kiss the top of her head. I then shift my leg a little, just to make sure, and she takes in a sharp breath. 'I was right... Well, this is awkward...'

I put my hands on Ino's shoulders, and push her back, and then I lay back down so we are facing each other. I scoot closer until there is virtually no space between us. Her eyes are squeezed shut, and she's still blushing profusely.

_**Viewpoint change, Ino pov**_

'Oh my god! This was the worst idea ever! I can't believe her leg got me that aroused! Fuck! I screwed up bad! Why!'

I lay where she put me, with my eyes closed tight, just hoping she'll forgive me. I hear the rustling of the sheets, and then a thump behind me. It sounded like fabric hitting carpet. I hear more rustling, and hear that thump again.

"Ino-chan."

Her voice is soft, and it almost sounds like she's calling for me from a distance.

"Ino-chan. Open your eyes. Look at me.

A little less soft, a little more firm. I still don't look at her. 'Oh man. She's gonna kill me. I can't believe I screwed up again! *sniff* I just want to *sniff* die!'

My eyes start tearing up, and the tears slowly leak out in between my eye lids.

"Ino, look at me."

This time she says it more forcefully, but still doesn't sound angry. I sigh, and slowly open my eyes, and look up at her. She's lying on her side, head propped up on her elbow, looking at me with a gentle smile, and blushing profusely. I must have looked really lost, because she started chuckling a little, and then said: "It's alright. You don't have to freak out."

I wiped my eyes with my arm, and then moved closer. I tugged on her elbow, and she stopped propping her head up with it, and then wrapped both her arms around me. I snuggled into her chest, and scooted as close as possible.

'Wow, I think she got more comfortable than before. Did she change her shirt or something?'

I opened my eyes, abd was not met with the sight of a shirt, but of bare skin. I pulled back, and looked at her, perplexed. She just smiled, and nodded.

"Did you take your shirt off?"

"Let's just say we're in the same boat, and leave it at that. It seemed like you had a good idea. It was getting a little warm."

I just smiled, and buried my head in her neck, and moved as close as possible. We layed there for about a half hour after that, before the phone rang.

(Phone ringing)

_"Hi, you've reached Sakura Haruno, leave a message."_

_"Sakura! Where are you! You were supposed to be at work two hours ago! Get your lazy ass out of bed, and get over here!"_

"Are you going to go in now?"

"No. I just want to spend the day with you. Although, I should probably call and let them know I'm 'sick'."

Sakura climbed over me and got up, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Wow..."

"Ino, you're drooling."

"You have a hot ass, Saku-kun..."

"Whatever Ino-chan. I'll be back in a minute."

Authors note 2: I warned you. That is all. Loves! See ya next time!


	5. Ino's worst nightmare!

Authors note: Sup! Next chapter! Woot! I want to dedicate this one to Kat Kaiken and Falcon (they're the same person)! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

_**The next morning, Ino pov**_

"Hey Saku-kun! How do you want your eggs?"

"Surprise me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Okay!"

(Phone ringing)

"I got it Ino!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto! How are you?"

"Saku! Tell him I said hi!"

"Ino says hi."

"He says hi back! So what's up, Naruto?"

"I don't think I have anything planned. Hang on, let me ask."

"Ino."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and spin around, with a scream.

"Saku! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Ino-chan. Naruto wants to know if we have any plans tonight."

"Do we?"

"That's what I'm asking you..."

"Oh... Why does he want to know?"

"Him and Hinata want us to come over for dinner tonight."

"Sounds like fun. I haven't seen either of them in a while."

"Okay. I'll let him know. Hey Naruto, we don't have any plans. We'll see you at 6:00? Alright, bye Naruto! Tell Hinata we say hi!"

"Alright Ino, I've got to go to work and get yelled at by Tsunade. See you later."

"Love you Saku! Bye!"

"Love you too."

"Hey Sakura! Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't get a goodbye kiss..."

I stand in front of the stove, and wait for an answer, but I don't get the one I expected. I expected some sort of smartass comment, but I was pleasantly surprised when Sakura walks around the corner and into the kitchen. She looks at me and I smile at her. She smiles back and then walks up to me, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye Ino-chan. I love you. See you after work."

She turns around with a smile on her face, and heads to work. Then I realise something.

"Wait! Sakura! You didn't have breakfast!"

"Can't! I'm already late! Bye!"

"Argh. She's just trying to make me crazy, isn't she. I guess I'll just have to bring her lunch to make sure she actually eats something."

_**Same day, noon, Sakura pov**_

'Damn. That was rough. But worth it.'

I looked around my office, just thinking that I needed to redecorate. 'Actually, I just need to decorate. This place is bland as hell.

(Knocking)

"Come in!"

I look up, and see Ino walking through the door and shutting it behind her. She's carrying a bag, but I can't tell what's in it. I smile tiredly at her, and then lean my head on my arms.

"Lunch time Saku-kun."

She reaches back and locks the door, and then walks up to my desk. She sets the bag down, and that's when I smell it. That heavenly smell. The smell of food. I watched as she pulled out two covered bowls, and then she opened one, put it in front of me, and put chopsticks in my hand.

"I'm not leaving until you finish."

"You brought me ramen?"

"Yeah. I was going to get something else, but I didn't have much ryo on me. So I pulled a Naruto, and brought you some Ichiraku's."

"Is that the reason we went there for our first date?"

"Yes? I forgot to go the bank then too."

"Oh."

I look up from staring at my ramen, and smile at Ino.

"Thanks, Ino-chan."

"Yeah, well if you keep skipping breakfast, this will keep happening."

"Maybe I should skip breakfast more often."

"How abou-"

"Ino-chan, I was kidding. I do enjoy you coming to visit me during lunch, though. Gives me an actual reason to take a break."

"You don't normally take a break?"

"Not lately. I get off earlier that way."

"Well, I think this is going to be a regular occurence then. I'm going to show up at your office every day at noon, and we are going to eat."

"Sounds like a plan, Ino-chan."

Ino looked at me strangely when I said that.

"What?"

"Did you just rhyme?"

"What?"

"You just said 'Sounds like a plan, Ino-chan.' That rhymes..."

"Huh. I guess it does. Cut me some slack. I'm exhausted. Luckily I don't have much left to do today. I'm going to be leaving after lunch. Then I can get a nap, and then we can go over to Naruto's."

"Great! You can walk me home then!"

I smiled at her and then broke my chopsticks, and started eating my ramen. We ate our ramen and talked. I finished mine first, and just watched Ino eat. She looked up at me and giggled.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I was just spacing out. I didn't even realize. Sorry."

"For what?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry for what?

"Staring."

"You can stare all you want, Saku-kun. I am your girlfriend, after all. And I would like to think I can check you out any time I like."

I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back, and then got out of her chair. She walked around the desk, and then sat in my lap, facing the desk. I wrapped my arms around her stomach, and she put her hands on mine. She leaned back, and I kissed her cheek. Then I looked at the clock. 12:42.

"Hey Ino, you want to go home now?"

"Sure. I'll just take care of the trash."

She got up and picked up all the food stuff, and started looking for a trash can. I pointed to the door, and she scrunched her eyebrows.

"You don't have a trash can in here?"

"There's one right outside the door, I figured I wouldn't need one."

She shrugged, and went out the door. I got up, and grabbed my sweatshirt. Ino walked back in and smiled at me. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand with my left, and dragged her out into the hallway.

"Come on. I want to get out of here before Tsuna-"

"Sakura!"

"-de... does that."

"Sakura!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm glad you two are back together again. Have fun at Naruto's."

"Saku-kun, how does she know all this before anyone else."

"Naruto must have told her. She is the closest thing to a Grandma he has after all."

We both watched her walking away waving back to them we waved back, and then started laughing as a group of interns came around the corner that Tsunade was going around. They literally threw themselves against the wall to get out of her way. After we recovered from our laughter, we turned around and went to the elevator, went down, and left the hospital. I grabbed her hand again, and we just started walking. About halfway home, Ino suddenly stopped. I looked at her, and then noticed she was lookingat the other side of the street. I followed her gaze, and saw something that made my blood boil. Shikamaru Nara. I gave Ino's hand a tug, and she looked at me. I gave her a forced smile.

"Come on, Ino. Let's just keep going."

She just nodded. We started walking, but we didn't get far before he noticed us.

"Ino!"

She started walking faster, so I quickened my pace too. Before I knew it, I was face-first on the ground, the back off my head was wet and Ino was yelling at Shikamaru while kneeling down next to me. I started growling, and slowly pushed myself off the ground, turning around at the same time. I must've looked extremely scary, because Ino stopped talking when she looked at my face.

"You're dead, Nara."

"Like a girl could actually beat me twice. Haruno, you are mistaken."

I walked up to him, grabbed his collar, and lifted him off the ground again.

"Tell you what. I'm in a good mood today, so if you apologize to Ino for ruining her day, and then swear on your life you won't bother me or her again, I'll let you live. If not, you will die today. You have ten seconds to decide."

I glared at him.

"One"

He looked like he was starting to get scared.

"Two"

Ino started freaking out.

"Three"

Shikamaru looked like he was about to shit himself now.

"Four"

Ino grabbed my arm, and starting frantically talking, but I ignored it.

"Five"

She turned her attention to Shikamaru, and this time I paid attention.

"Shikamaru! Just apologize! Whatever you think was going on between us never happened! I was drunk! I don't love you! Just apologize, and leave me alone! You are the worst friend I ever had!"

"Six"

Shikamaru looked between me and Ino, and then dropped his head and sighed.

"Alright. Ino, I'm sorry I ruined your day. I won't bother either of you again."

I dropped him on the floor, and then grabbed his face and forced hum to look at me.

"If you ever lay a hand on me or Ino again, I swear on my dad's grave, I will cut off every one of your limbs, and then force feed you your balls."

With that, I turned around, and started walking. Ino noticed I was gone and ran to catch up. When she did, she grabbed my hand, and then stopped me.

"Saku, sit down. I need to check your head. That pipe looked hard, and I think your bleeding."

I started sitting down, and then everything went black. The last thing I hear is Ino's worried voice.

"Sakura!"

Authors note 2: Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Dundundun


	6. The Hospital

Authors note: Next chapter! Woot! Fluff warning! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

'Oh man. My head hurts.'

"Is she gonna be okay?"

'Ino?'

"Of course. Sakura is too stubborn to die."

'Sensei?'

I open my eyes, trying to see them, but I'm only met with a blinding light. I squeeze my eyes shut with a groan.

"Saku!"

Suddenly, I feel something grip my hand tightly. I squeeze back, just to see if it's actually there.

"Saku! Thank god your okay!"

She sounded so much closer this time, causing me to wince.

"Stop talking so loud..."

I feel the grip on my hand slacken, and then someone's arms wrap around me.

'This not seeing thing is getting annoying.'

I try to open my eyes again, and this time, the lights aren't as bad. Still hurt, but I managed to keep my eyes open a little. All I can see is blonde hair, a purple shirt, and white ceiling.

'Where the hell am I? And who's hugging me?'

At this point, The person hugging me pulls back and looks at my face, revealing a puffy eyed Ino, with a huge grin on her face. I look up at her, and give her a tired smile.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Shikamaru hit you with a pipe, and you threatened him. Then you started walking away, and just collapsed. Thank kami you're okay, Saku-kun. I was so worried. I love you so much."

She grabbed my hand, and then started hugging me again. She stays that way for a few seconds, then kisses my cheek and sits on the chair next to the bed. I look around the room while giving her hand a squeeze. My eyes stop on Tsunade, head of the medical staff.

"Sensei. How bad?"

"Nothing too serious. You have a concussion, and twelve stitches in the back of your head. That's about it. You're lucky he didn't hit you harder, he could've damaged the brain."

Tsunade walked around to the side of the bed opposite of Ino.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sakura."

"Thanks, sensei."

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone now. I'll come check on you in a few hours."

Tsunade turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I turn towards Ino, giving her a grin worthy of Naruto.

"I love you, Ino-chan."

She smiles back, and squeezes my hand.

"I love you too, Saku-kun."

'I feel like I'm forgetting something... but what? Oh! We were supposed to have dinner with Naruto and Hinata!'

"How long was I out?"

"Several hours."

"We were supposed to go on a double date with Naruto and Hinata. Have you let them know?"

"No. I was so worried about you, I didn't even think about it."

"Well, we should probably call them, atleast let them know that we aren't going to make it. What time is it anyways?"

"About 6:30. Do you want to call him, or should I?"

"You can do it. I don't think I can stand his yelling with this headache."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

She starts to get up, but I tighten my grip on her hand. She stops and looks at me.

"Just stay. Call him from in here. I don't want you to leave."

"Okay, Saku."

Ino takes out her cellphone, and dials Naruto's number. He picks up almost instantly, and he's yelling loud enough that I can almost make out what he's saying.

"Yeah, Naruto. Everythings fine. Sakura's in the hospital, she got hit in the head."

More yelling. Ino pulls the phone away from her ear a bit

"No, Naruto, she's fine. They're keeping her here to make sure, but we can probably go home tomorrow. She's totally fine."

"I don't thin- he hung up on me!"

"Shh! Headache!"

"Sorry. You're probably not gonna like this then."

"Like what?"

"Naruto is coming... He hung up before I could tell him no."

"Oh kami..."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. We both know how Naruto gets when one of his friends is hurt."

I shoot her a quick smile, and she brightens up almost instantly. I give her hand a short tug.

"Hey Ino, I'm kinda cold."

"I'll get more blankets!"

She jumps up and starts to leave, but my grip on her hand stops her.

"You idiot..."

"What?"

I just tug on her hand, and scoot over a little in the bed. She looks at me funny, and I can see her trying to think.

"Get in the damn bed."

"Ohhhhh... Okay."

"And I thought I was the one who had a concussion..."

She just sticks her tongue out at me while climbing onto the bed and curling into me, with her face buried into my neck. We lay there until I start hearing a sniffling sound. I tighten my arms around Ino, but I don't say anything, even as my hospital gown starts getting wet. I kiss the top of her head, and she looks up at me.

"What's with the tears? I'm okay. You don't need to cry."

"I know. I'm just so happy that you're okay. I love you."

She leans up and kisses me, just as the door flies open.

"Sakura-chan! Are yo- am I interupting something?"

"Stop talking so loud, Naruto. I have a massive headache."

"Oh. Sorry."

He looks at us and scratches the back of his head, just when Hinata comes walking through the door. She looks at the girls on the bed, and raises an eye brow.

"Are we interrupting something? We can come back later."

"No, you guys are fine. Saku-kun was just cold."

"Uh huh... right. If that's true then Kakashi-sensei doesn't read porn!

"Naruto! I said quiet! I have the mother of all headaches. If you're gonna stay here, you have to be quiet."

"Sorry Sakura-chan... Oh, we brought food."

Upon hearing the word food, both Sakura and Ino's stomachs growled.

"I figured we could just have dinner here instead of at my house."

"You're a life saver Naruto. What did you bring?"

"Well, Hinata cooked up something called Lasagna, so we brought that."

'That sounds familiar... oh! That's what Sensei wanted me to try! Because if I liked it I would be just like Garfield! Whoever that is...'

"Whatever it is, it smells good! Thanks guys. It really means a lot that you care enough to come at a moments notice."

"Of course we care! Are you kidding! Sakura, you are one of my best friends!"

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san has a headache, remember?"

"Oh, right hime. Sorry Sakura."

"It's fine. You brought me food, so we're even! Now I'm hungry, so lets eat already!"

"Jeez Saku, you're starting to sound like Choji..."

"... Really?"

"Yeah, just a little. But you're way cuter."

Ino kissed my neck, and then tried to pull away. I tighten my arm around her, and then she looks up at me.

"Saku, we can't eat like this..."

"That doesn't mean you have to leave, though. You can sit in my lap. That way I can feed my cute wittle piggy."

I reach up to her face and pinch her cheek. She gives me a halfhearted glare, and I stick my tongue out at her and smile, then unwrap my arms from around her, and slowly slide up the bed, moving to a slightly slouched seated position, and then look at Ino. She's still lying there, pouting, so I roll my eyes and grab her arm and pull a little.

"Come on, Ino. I was joking. Are you gonna pout like that all da- err, night?"

She looks up at me, and I motion for her to move up with me. She sighs, and then starts to move up.

"I'm not pouting, Forehead!"

I wince, and she notices.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sakura! I forgot you -mmph!"

"Stop yelling, Ino."

She nods, with my hand still over her mouth. I bring my other hand up to my temples and start rubbing them. Ino keeps looking at me. After a minute, I fell something wet on my hand, and then look over at it.

"Oh. Sorry Ino, I forgot."

I pulled my hand away, and reached down to grab Ino's. She moves up, but while she's doing that, I pull her down and into my lap, and she leans back into me. Then I look around, and see Naruto walking in the room with one of those table things.

'I wonder what we actually call those? I've worked her for almost a year, and I don't even know.'

Naruto pushes the table thing up to the bed, and Hinata puts two plates on it with what I assume is the lasagna. It almost looks like several layers of noodles, with some sort of sauce and meat in the middle.

"So, Hinata. Where did you learn how to cook this?"

"Well, actually, Neji-kun recommended it. I think Tenten made it for him, but I don't know where she learned it."

"Huh. I thought for sure sensei would have something to do with it... She's been trying to get me to eat this for a month now, ever since I told her I hated Mondays."

"Well, Tenten might have learned about it from her, Saku."

"Yeah, maybe."

I reach around Ino and pulled the table closer to us. I grabbed one of the forks, while she grabbed the other, and we both cut a piece off and brought it to our mouths. I blew on mine first, but Ino just put in in her mouth.

"Oww! Hothothothothothot!"

She starts fanning her mouth, and swallows the lasagna.

"Oh kami! That was hot! I think I burned my tongue! Saku! Is my tongue black now?"

Ahe turns her head towards me, with her tongue out, and it actually looks a little black.

"Wow. It actually does look a little burned. Naruto, can you get Ino some ice water?"

"Yeah sure! I'll be right back!"

"My apologies, Ino-san. I should have warned you that it was hot."

Ino just sat there with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I look at her and chuckle a little.

"Ino, you're supposed to be my cute little piggy, not a dog."

"My tongue hurts! I can't help it."

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes, I do."

I lean in, and kiss the top of her tongue, and then Ino slips it into my mouth, so I meet hers with mine. She makes a little mewling sound, and then the burn scrapes across one of my teeth. She pulls back instantly.

"Oww! Damnit! I can't even kiss my girlfriend!? Hurry up with that damn water!"

I just look at her, and giggle.

'She looks so funny.'

Naruto comes walking in, with water in hand, and brings it to Ino. She takes it, and drinks a little, and then just dunks her tongue in it, and sighs.

"Ino... you're such a wierdo..."

She just shoots me a look, with her tongue still submerged in ice water. I shrug, and pick up the fork, which still has my piece of lasagna on it. I smell it, and then put it in my mouth. I chew slowly, then swallow.

"Wow. This is pretty good Hinata! You know, you should be a chef!"

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"Yeah, she's always humble, but my hime is the best cook in Konoha! And her Miso Ramen is to die for!"

"Naruto-kun... I'm not that good..."

"From what I've had so far, you are Hinata. And I'm sure if Ino could eat without hurting herself, she'd agree. Right Ino-chan?"

"Uh huh."

I look over at her. She still has her tongue in the water. I chuckle a little.

"Ino, does your tongue really hurt tjat bad?"

"Uh huh."

"Maybe you should test the temperature before you eat something then, piggy."

She pulls her tongue back in her mouth, and looks at me.

"Whatever, Saku. It looked good. So how does it taste?"

"It's hard to explain. I've never really tasted anything like it."

We kept eating, and talking until Ino fell asleep in my lap, and Hinata loomed like she wasn't far behind. Naruto and Hinata left, and said they would be back tomorrow. I just slid down into a more comfortable position. Ino rolled over and curled into my side, and buried her face in my neck. I fell asleep shortly after, with a smile on my face.

Authors note 2: It's so FLUFFY! How was it? Opinions? Review! See ya next time! Loves!


	7. In which Sakura has an inner monologue!

Authors note: Sup! New chapter! And sorry for all the typos in the last chapter... I was really tired, apparently... Anyways! Hope you all like it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!

_**The next day (1:00 pm ish), Hospital lobby, Sakura pov**_

"I don't see why we need to do this... I can walk perfectly fine..."

"Yeah, but it's hospital policy, Sakura. And besides, Ino looks like she having fun pushing you."

"Yeah, right. Do I really have to leave in a damn wheelchair, sensei? I only have head wounds, nothing wrong with my legs! You could be helping another patient instead of walking me out in a wheelchair!"

"Well, yeah, but you are more important than them."

"... fine..."

"Yay! I get to push Saku around more!"

"Kami Ino... you are such an idiot. I don't know why I keep you around..."

"'Cause you love me."

"Yeah, okay, you got me there."

"Love you too, Saku."

"That rhymed..."

"Huh. So it did. I'm a p-"

"Don't even start that piggy! No more rhyming!"

"... It'll cost you..."

"What?"

"If you want me to stop rhyming, you have to pay."

"Pay what?"

Ino leans in close and whispers in my ear:"I'm really horny, if you catch my drift."

I pull back and glare at her.

"I told you I ca-"

"Saku, I was kidding. Calm down. I know you promised your mom that you would wait."

I just turn my head away. Ino sighs, and then starts wheeling me over to the front doors. I can see two people waiting for us. One is Naruto and the other is... Shikamaru?

'What the hell does he want? Argh! He has some nerve showing his face!'

**'Kick his ass! Cha!'**

'For once, I think I'm actually going to listen to you.'

Ino stops pushing me when she sees Shikamaru, and gasps. I get up out of the wheelchair, and storm through the front doors. I walk right up to Shikamaru, and grab him by the throat. I pick him up, and throw him against the hospital wall. I walk up, grab his head, and smash it against the wall. He crumples, so I lift him up again. I pull back my right fist, prepared to splatter his brains onto the side of the hospital, but when I tried to move my arm forward, I couldn't. I looked back, only to see Naruto holding my arm back.

"Naruto! Let go of me!"

"Why would you do this?"

"He hit me with a pipe! He made her cry! What didn't he do!? He was the reason we broke up in the first place! He tried to steal my Ino-chan! Now let go of my arm, and let me kill him!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't let you kill him."

With that, Naruto wrapped his other arm around my waist, and pulled me off of him. He dragged me, kicking and screaming, into the hospital, and put me down in a chair next to Ino, who was on the floor crying. I instantly stopped, and slid down next to Ino, putting my arms around her. She turned into me, and cried into my shoulder. I tightened my arms, and put my chin on top of her head. She eventually stopped crying, and just stayed there. I pulled away and looked at her, and she sniffled and looked back up at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen. I put one hand on her cheek, and kissed her, just a short one on the lips, and she smiled.

"Don't cry, Ino. You know how much I hate seeing you cry."

"*sniffle* What happened with Shika?"

"Naruto stopped me before I... did something I would regret."

"I'm glad you didn't kill him. He may be an asshole now, but he was my friend at one point. Also, I wouldn't be able to see you as often if you went to prison, and I don't think that I could stand not being able to see you anytime I want."

"Don't worry, Ino. I'll never leave you again. I love you, and I will never allow anything to come between us. Ever."

She smiled and buried her head into my neck. I pulled her into my lap, and kissed the top of her head, then rested my chin on it again.

"I love you too, Saku-kun."

I smiled, and looked around. Everyone was staring at us, most of them with smiles. One woman even said something about how cute we looked as a couple, but I didn't notice any of it. The only thing I was aware of, was Ino. The only thing I wanted, no, needed, was Ino. Ino was the whole world to me. I was about to explode.

'I have to do it. I have to. I can't live without her. I... I want her around. I need her around. I... Ino... I love her her more than life itself. I love her. I love her. So why is it so hard! Damnit! Ask her! Just say it! Say it! Say it! Damnit Sakura! Grow some balls! I don't think I can do this... I... I think I'm having a panic attack! I... I need to get out of here!'

I start to pull away from Ino, but I stop, when I hear that voice in my head.

**'Sakura! You screw this up, and I will explode your brain from the inside out! *sigh* Sakura... Ino is the best thing that ever happened to you. Sure, she has her problems, but so do you. Just ask her. I know you don't normally listen to me, bit I just hope you do this time. This is the most important thing you will ever do. Just ask her. There's no way she would say no. She loves you just as much as you love her. Maybe even more. Just ask her. Sakura... ask.'**

I sat there for a minute.

'That was the first time inner Sakura has ever said anything without yelling. I... I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna ask!'

"Ino? Will you marry me?"

Ino's head shot up, and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"Ino Yamanaka, Will you marry me?"

She just sits there, dumbstruck, staring at me for what seemed to me like hours. She buried herself into me, knocking me flat on my back, with a scream of "Yes!" She grabbed both sides of my head and smashed her lips into mine. She ended the kiss and buried her face in my neck with a blush when we heard cheers from all around us. I looked up, and saw Naruto and Tsunade with tears in their eyes. They both walked up, and had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"My student is getting married! I feel so old!"

"Baa-chan, you are old! What are you, 90 now?"

"I'm only 63! You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Naruto..."

"Yeah, whatever."

He turned to us, and looked down.

"Took you long enough! Some people move so slowly! You guys are both my friends, so I don't know who to give the "overprotective father speech" to, which means I'll just give it to both of you! If either of you hurt the other, there will be hell to pay!"

I looked up at him, and smiled.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, Naruto."

Me and Ino got up, and I grabbed her hand. She looked over and smiled at me, and I pulled her into me and kissed her. I pulled back and then turned to Tsunade.

"Sensei, I think I'm going to need tomorrow off for personal reasons."

"Hell, take the rest of the week. You deserve it."

"Thanks, sensei."

I pulled Ino's hand, and we walked out of the hospital, and started walking towards my house.

"So, which place are we gonna stay at now?"

"Mine. It's bigger than your apartment, and it's closer to my work."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey, Ino?"

"Yeah Saku?"

I stopped, and leaned closer, so my lips were brushing her ear.

"I'm really horny, if you catch my drift."

She just smiled, and started pulling me faster to my house. We got there, and locked ourselves in my, no, our room. All that could be heard, was Ino mewling, and me moaning, way into the early morning. We fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms, with Ino laying on top of me.

Authors note 2: I tried to do a lemon, but I couldn't get it to turn out right, so I'll just leave it to your imaginations. How was it? Review! Even flames are okay, as long as they are constructive, instead of just telling me the thing sucks, or something like that.. alright! Loves!


	8. In which Ino gets good news!

Authors note: Sup! New chapter! Yay! Also, Kat, thanks for all the kind words. They brought tears to my feelers, although, that could have been a fluke, because ironically enough, I got in a car accident and got a concussion, which is why I took a little longer than normal to update. Also, fun fact, Sakura's 'internal monologue' in this chapter, is something that I actually thought, about my girlfriend yesterday. Trust me... I don't normally think things like that... It was just wierd... Also, I blame any spelling mistakes or typos on my concussion! Wow... I think I said also too many times here. Hmmm... Also! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!

WARNING:Lemon ahead!(not my best work, but over all, I'm pleased with it... then again, it could be total shit, and I just think it's ok because I'm not fully in my right mind yet... oh well! We'll find out! Give me your actual opinions on the lemon, so I know what sucked!)

_**The next morning (8:00 ish), Sakura pov, bedroom**_

'Kami, she's so cute. Just look at her, all curled up on top of me. I need a camera. She would murder me for taking that picture, actually. Her hair is kinda disheveled... a bit... Okay, it's a total mess... It's going everywhere. And is that... oh my god it is! Ino is drooling! It's just a little, but still... I have to blackmail her with that sometime. Aww... she's so cute!'

'...'

'I really hope that was the concussion...'

'Cute!'

'Concussion...'

**'I don't think so... Seriously, look at her! She's so adorable, I just can't stand it! *squeal*'**

'What. The. Fuck. Why are we acting so girly! Damnit! That's enough!'

Out of nowhere, Ino moves to get a more comfortable position. Which just happens to be all the way on top of me. I try to get her back to the other position, but she just squeezes harder. After a few tries, I decide I need to get up, to relieve my bladder. Damn hospital food, being digested and shit.

"Ino-chan, I need you to get off."

She didn't respond.

"Ino! I have to pee!"

She stirred, but I could tell she was still half asleep, because she mumbled "Why's m' pillow talkin'" which I would normally find cute.

"Ino! Get off now!"

She sat up and yelled "I'm gonna be late for school!" And jumped off the bed, slipping on my discarded bra, and falling on her backside.

"Owwww. Damnit! Kami! That hurt!"

"Awww, does my wittle Ino-chan have a boo-boo. Want me to kiss it better, wittle Ino-chan?"

She turned around, and saw me laying on my side facing her with a lopsided grin on my face. She sticks her tongue out at me with a bit of a grin.

"Maybe I do, Saku-kun."

"It'll have to wait. I have to pee."

I get up and walk to the door, turning right to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later, I come out of the bathroom and make my way to our bedroom. I step inside, and see Ino curled up with my pillow. I smile and walk up to her.

'She really is cute, isn't she...'

I lean over and poke her cheek. She groans and opens an eye.

"What?"

"I think that pillow took my place."

She lets go of the pillow and scoots over. I move the pillow up, and climb into bed. She snuggles up against me, and sighs. I wrap my arms around her. We lay like that for about a half hour before my stomach starts growling. Ino lifts her head and smiles at me.

"Sounds like someones hungry."

"I'm starved..."

"I'm kinda hungry too."

"I'll go make breakfast then."

"What are we having?"

"Waffles."

"And?"

"More waffles."

"...may I ask why?"

"Because that's the only frozen food I have, and I don't want to wait that long?"

"Well, in that case, waffles sound amazing."

"Good."

I lean down and give her a chaste kiss, and then climb out of bed. I turn around and walk out into the hall, this time going to the left, towards the front door. I go into the kitchen, and walk towards the freezer, and then grab the frozen waffles. I put four of them in the toaster and turned around in time to see Ino walk around the corner, with my blanket wrapped around her. She sits at the kitchen table and smiles at me. I turn around and get some plates out, and some syrup and butter. The toaster pops and I put two on each plate, and put them on the table. I sat down next to Ino, giving her a kiss on the cheek on my way down. She smiles at me, and we start eating.

"Thanks for breakfast, Saku."

"It's just frozen waffles, Ino."

"So. It's still breakfast, and I'm still thanking you for it."

"*sigh* You're welcome, Ino-chan..."

"That's better. Love you."

I smile at her and take a bite of my waffle. She sticks her tongue out at me again.

"Don't bring it out unless you intend to use it."

"Oh, don't worry Saku... I intend to use it. A lot."

"Good. Now hurry up and eat your waffles. I want to go back to bed."

"Anything for my fiancè."

She then grabbed a fork and started eating. After about a half hour of eating, we both finished. I grabbed our plates and put them in the sink, and grabbed Ino's hand, pulling her out of the chair and back to the bedroom, plopping onto the bed, with her following almost immediately after. She snuggled into me, and we got comfortable again.

"So I have to admit, having breakfast naked was a good idea, Saku-kun. Very freeing, and I got to look at that fine ass of yours."

"Yeah, it was pretty entertaining, or atleast it would have been, if you weren't in a blanket. Also, why are you so obsessed with my ass?"

"Because, it's to die for. You have one of the finest asses in all of Japan. It's a major bonus to being with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's nice and tight looking, and it's perfectly shaped. Also, it's yours, so in my eyes, it's perfect no matter what."

I pull her in close and kiss her, and she responds immediately. I pull back and keep my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Ino. So much."

"I love you too, Saku-kun."

"So you really think I'm perfect?"

"Yes. Because you're you. I love you, and I love every part of you. Sure, we fight sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smile at her and pull her flush against me.

"You still haven't told me why you had the blanket on..."

"Oh... I was cold."

"I could have warmed you up very easily. You should have said something."

"It's alright. It's not like you were missing much, anyways."

"What the hell are you talking about, Ino? You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen! How could you think I wasn't missing anything!?"

"Because I'm not beautiful! I'm the kind of beautiful that people leave when I turn thirty, because I wrinkly!"

"That's bullshit Ino! You're 24, and you're still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! And I won't leave you, ever! Now don't ever say anything like that again! I forgave you, and you turn around and tell me I don't want to see you naked, because you're ugly?! Okay, two things... One: Even if you were ugly, I wouldn't care! I love you! And Two: You are not ugly! You're down right sexy! Hot! Pretty! Whatever you want to call it, that's what you are! Period, end of subject. Discussion over."

With that, I pulled away and rolled onto my back, glaring holes in the ceiling. Ino layed there for a few minutes, and then she scooted forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, Ino. You're forgiven."

She smiled, even through the wince from the tone I had. She straddled me, and threw herself down, hugging me with all her might. She pulled back, and crashed her lips down on mine in the most emotional kiss I have ever gotten. I returned it with just as much emotion. When she pulled back, we were both breathing heavily. I felt something wet land on my face, and realised she was crying. I reached up and wiped her tears with my thumb, then pulled her down for another kiss. She smiled into the kiss, and I licked her lips. She gasped, and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. I rubbed the top of her tongue with mine, and she moaned. We started dueling with our tongues, each trying for dominance. She pulled back, and I immediately started attacking her neck, focusing on her pulse point. She started mewling, and I smirked. I push on her shoulder, and roll us over, so that I'm on top now. I continue attacking her neck, and then I start working my way down to her breasts. Once I reach them, I take her right nipple into my mouth, and palm her left breast. I playfully nibble, and she gasps, and then moans. I switch breasts, and give the other one the same treatment. I pull away, and she whines. I start kissing my way down her stomach, laving my tongue in her belly button on the way down. I reach the small trail of blonde hair, and stop. I look up at Ino and smile.

"Ino."

"Saku, please!"

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

After that, I scooted a little lower and licked the outer lips of her center. She moaned, a sound that turned me on more than expected, and I reached up and parted them, and then slowly pushed one finger in. She moaned again, and I started pumping at a leisurely pace.

"Oh! S-Saku! More!"

I inserted another finger, and sped up my pumping. She started moaning even more. I leaned down and started sucking on her clitoris, and she screamed.

"S-Saku! I'm... I'm coming!"

I feel her walls clench down hard, and it's hot enough that I actually come without stimulation, calling out her name as I did so, so I suck harder, and when I feel her walls relax, I pull my fingers out and lap up all the juices leaking out of her. I move up, while licking off my fingers, and kiss her. She returns the kiss, and then I pull back and roll onto my back. She cuddles up against me, and I wrap my arm around her. She stays there for a minute, before she lifts her head.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"I came when you did."

"Oh. Were you fingering yourself or something? I wanted to please you..."

"Actually, I had an orgasm just from giving you pleasure."

"You really like giving, don't you..."

"Yeah."

She shrugs, and lays back down and snuggles up to me again, and promptly falls asleep again. I look down, and roll my eyes.

'Only Ino could fall asleep that fast. Good night, my Ino-chan.'

Authors note 2: I don't really like the end of the lemon, but it's not my worst! How was it? Review! Tell me how I can improve! Loves!


	9. Sakura's circle of doom!

An: Yo! Sup peeps! New chapter finally! And more fluffy! Muhahahaha! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!

_**One week later, Sakura pov**_

_"Hi, you've reached Sakura Haruno, leave a message."_

_"Sakura! You better be on your way! I give you a week off, then you're late the first day back!? Yoy're luc-"_

"Yeah, hi Tsunade-sama. It's my fault Saku-kun's late. Sorry. She's scarfing breakfast and then she'll be leaving. Sorry."

'You know, Ino is always saying my ass is great, but I have to admit, hers makes me want to jump her right now. Although, I'd preffer her to be completely naked, not wearing my shirt. Er... For the shirt, of course... She really stretches them out. Makes me feel inadequate...'

**'Cha! Quit lying! You want to see Ino naked! Just admit it!'**

'Ok... I admit it. That is definitley true. Without a doubt.'

**'Just give it u- what? I expected this to be some big arguement! Come on! Yell at me! Deny you love Ino! Do something I can yell at! Cha! ...please?'**

'I can't help it if Ino is really hot... the only reason I'm complaining is because that's my only dress shirt...'

"No... It wasn't anything like that. I turned off her alarm before it woke her up."

'I still don't think she was asleep... I can hardly do that when I'm awake... I really hope Tsunade-sensei doesn't start getting angry...'

"I was asleep! It's not like I can control what my subconscious does!"

'I should have just kept my mouth- er, mind- shut... I hope Ino doesn't start yelling bac-'

"That is not a lame excuse! It's true!"

'Oy vey... I think I need to do some damage control...'

"Ino..."

"You know what! I don't need to listen to this!"

'Oh, she's starting to get really mad... I better step in now.'

"Ino."

"Just because you're Sakura's boss, doesn't mean that you get t-"

'No! Don't say that! I like my job!'

"Ino! Give me the phone!"

"Quiet Sakura! I'm trying to get you out of trouble!"

"You're doing a shit job, Pig! Now give me the damn phone!"

Ino turns around and glares at me. She drops the phone, and then storms off. I grab the chord and pull it up, and notice Tsunade is still yelling through it.

"Hi sensei, listen..."

_"Sakura, your girlfriend is in some deep-"_

"Sensei."

_"-And when I get my hands on her I'm gonna-"_

"Damnit woman! Listen! Ino is mad at me so I'm not coming into work. I just got her back, I'm not going to lose her again... And if you're going to threaten my fiance for such a stupid reason, I quit. Goodbye Senju-sama."

I hang up the phone, and walk over to the bedroom door. I try to open it, but it's locked.

"Ino... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It was a stupid thing to say... Come out when you're ready to talk to me... Okay?"

All I hear is some shuffling. I sigh and turn around, and start walking down the hall. I hear the door open behind me, so I spin back around. I see Ino standing in the doorway, looking at me with a confused expression.

"That was either the dumbest, or the nicest, thing anyone has ever done. You didn't need to quit your job just to stay with me..."

"Yeah, I did. I just got my Ino-chan back. If I lose her again, I think I'll die. I love my Ino-chan more than life itself. Even when I was mad at you, I still couldn't stand to see or hear you in pain. Everytime you left a message, it tore through my heart. Slamming that door in your face was the hardest thing I ever had to do, in my entire life. If someone threatens you, I'll definitely make sure they know not to do that again. Who cares if I quit my job. It was a shitty job anyways."

Ino smiles softly.

"I love you too."

She moves closer and puts her arms around me, and I hug her back as hard as I can. She pulls back, and I lean down to kiss her nose. She pouts a little, and I just smile.

**'Cha! That pout is adorable!'**

"Aww, whats a matter? Ino-chan want a kiss?"

She pouts more and crosses her arms. I just look at her with a smile.

"I think I'm gonna have to agree with inner-Sakura on this one. That pout is adorable."

Ino just pouts harder. I lean in, and she moves her head to try and catch my lips, but I pull back. Apparently, she decides to pull out the big guns, because she adds puppy eyes to the pout now.

'Brain overload! Too much cuteness! Must kiss!'

I lean back in, and this time, our lips finally meet. And then separate. With pain.

"Oww! Dabbit! Did you hab to headbutt me! I was just twying to gibb you a dabb kiss!"

"Owwwww. Sakura, your head is hard! And you were teasing me! I thought you were going to pull back again!"

"Whateber..."

"Umm, Sakura? I think your nose is broken..."

"Dabbit! Why do I keep getting huwt awound you! Oh by gawd! I cant bewieve I fowgot! I need to gwab somfing!"

I run into our bedroom, heading right for the dresser. I open the middle drawer, and dig through all the socks. After a minute of searching, I find what I'm looking for, right as Ino walks in. I turn towards her, and get down on one knee. I hold the object, a ringbox, out to her. I open it, and she gasps.

"Ino Yabanaka, will you do be fe honow of mawwying be?"

She smiles and nods.

"It's beautiful! But, I already said yes, Saku. You don't need to ask again."

"I figuwed you would want a weal pwoposal wif a wing..."

"Not when my fiance is bleeding heavily from having a broken nose... Wow, where did you get this!? It's beautiful!"

"It was my moms. Dad gave it to her when he pwoposed."

"Ohh, how romantic! Okay, seriously, you need to get that looked at."

"I'm fine Ino-chan... It doesn't huwt, so it most wikewy isn't bwoken..."

"Well could you atleast go stop the bleeding? I don't want you passing out from blood loss."

"Alwight.. I'll be wight back."

I get up, and make my way to the bathroom, and put the ring on the nightstand on the way out. Ino walks up and stands in the doorway, and I grab some toilet paper and shove it up both nostrils and pinch. I stand there for about ten minutes, before I pull the tp out and wash the blood off my face. I turn towards Ino, and smile. She grimaces.

"Uhh, Saku? You might want to brush your teeth too..."

I frown at her, and then face the mirror again. I smile, and immediately grab the toothbrush and paste. After I finish scrubbing my teeth completely clean I turn back to her.

"Jeez.. I can't believe I bled on my teeth! That's gross!"

"You're telling me! At least you don't have to kiss that mouth!"

I frown, and then stick my tongue out at her. She just smiles and sticks hers out. I walk up to her and give her a chaste kiss, and then slide past. I walk into my room, and then grab the box again. I pull the ring out, and then turn around to see Ino followed me again. I walk up to her, and grab her left hand, sliding the ring on her ring finger. She looks down, and then squeals and jumps me and slams her lips against mine. I manage to catch her this time, and return the kiss. I break it off, and rest my forehead against hers with a big smile on my face.

(Phone ringing)

I groan and put Ino down on the bed.

"I'll get it. Be back in a minute."

I walk out into the "living room", and grab the chordless.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sakura. *Munch munch* It's Choji. Is Ino there?*munch munch* Naruto told me she's staying with you now, and I haven't seen her for a while."_

"Yeah, hang on a minute Choji. Ino! It's Choji!"

"Coming!"

I hear her jump up and run out into the hall. She runs up to me, leaps over the back of the couch, and grabs the phone.

"Choji! Guess what! SAKURA PROPOSED! I'm so happy! I'm getting married!"

I hear some mumbling and munching.

"I didn't threaten her! She did it on her own! Besides, if I threatened her, she'd kick my ass. My fiance is a beast..."

More mumbling/munching.

"Ummm... I don't know. I'll have to ask. Hey Saku, do we have plans for tomorrow around lunch?"

"Uh... not that I know of? Why?"

"Choji wants us to have lunch with him so he can give his overprotective brother speech."

"Fine with me."

"No, we don't have any plans. Akimichi's clan building at 1:30? Okay. We'll be there! Alright. Bye Choji!"

She hung up the phone, and I smirked at her.

"A little excited, aren't we? I think you broke my window with that yell."

"Whatever Saku. I'm happy. It's not every day the girl of your dreams proposes..."

"Lucky you. You got it twice."

"One kinda sucked though... You know, bloody nose and all that."

"Yeah, I remember... It was only a few minutes ago..."

"Hey Sak-"

(Phone ringing)

Ino glares at the phone, then hands it to me. I grab it and push the talk button.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sakura. It's Temari."_

"Oh. Hey Temari. What's up?"

_"Nothing much really. Just calling to invite you to a party this Friday. Kankuro's birthday. He wanted all of you guys there."_

"Umm... I'll have to check and see, I might have plans. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know, okay?"

_"Okay, talk to you later Sakura. Oh... Ino is invited too."_

"Alright Temari. I'll let her know. See ya."

_"Oh, and congratulations on finally proposing. Naruto told us."_

"Thanks Temari. All right, bye."

I push the end button and put the phone down.

"Damnit Naruto!"

"What did he do now?"

"He keeps telling everyone! I wanted to do that! I'm gonna kill him!"

I turn towards the door and put on my shoes, and then go to the front door. I open it, and then step outside.

"Saku, what are you doing?"

"Going to kill Naruto! Are you coming?"

"I have to get dressed first. I can't really go without pants, can I..."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Oooh, kinky. But no. I'll be out in a minute. I haven't seen little Minato in forever! How old is he now?"

"Four, I think? God... I feel so old. Naruto and Hinata have a kid..."

"Hey! I'm not old!"

"I didn't say you were, Ino-chan..."

"You implied it!"

"I said I FEEL old... not I AM old. Big difference. Seriously, we aren't old. Mid-twenties is young."

"Ass kisser..."

"No. I prefer biting. Kissing isn't as fun."

"Oooh, more kinky. I like."

Ino comes out of our room, and I can't help but admire. She's wearing a really tight purple tanktop, and black skinny jeans. She started to walk past and out the door. I smirk and slap her ass, and she squeals and looks back. I just smile at her.

"Since when did you like my ass?"

"Since always."

"Hmm. Okay! Come on, let's go kill Naruto and say hi to Hinata and Minato."

She starts walking and I laugh. I run up and grab her hand.

"Ino, it's the other way."

"Oh... Lead the way!"

I smile and pull her along toward the Namikaze clan house.

An:2 Meh... Not the greatest, but overall, I'm kinda pleased with it. Also, I kinda got stuck, that's why I didn't post earlier. Thank you Kat for the help! Review and let me know how it was! Any and all reviews are welcome! Alright! I'm out! Loves!


	10. Cha! Outer me's time to shine kind of

An: Yo! Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy lately... Too much family stuff going on, and my bands are starting to get more and more gigs. Hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto! (Wish I did though...)

'What? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?'

"Hello?"

'My voice is echoing. I must be in a large room.'

I strain my ears for any sort of noise, but the echoing is too loud. It seems to be tapering off much slower than normal. I sit there for atleast two minutes before I start hearing a faint sound underneath the echoing. I can't discern it, but it seems to be someone whispering. Suddenly, all the echoing stops, and all I can hear is the faint sound, which is coming from my left. I turn towards it, and start crawling that way. I go until my hands bump into something.

'That almost feels like... clothing? Is this a body? Maybe this person can help me!'

"Hey, can you help me? Do you know where we are? Why can't I see?"

I receive no answer, the only noise is the whispering. I try to figure out what it is, but it almost sounds like it's being said underwater. All I can tell is that it's the same thing repeated over and over again. I feel around the body, and I find out it's female. I move towards her head, and then realize the whispering seems to be coming from the girl. I move up, and sit next to the head. I lean down towards her, and try to listen.

"...s...ku...s...ku...s...ku..."

I can only discern parts of it, so I lean down even closer.

"...Sakura...Sakura...Sakura..."

The whisper is still distorted, but I can make out what she's saying.

'She's saying my name? Do I know this girl?'

"Hey, why do you keep repeating my name? Do you need help?"

She keeps repeating the whisper, but it starts to get a little louder.

"What's your name?"

The whisper stops, and I hear some movement. A hand grabs my wrist, and slides down towards my hand. It grabs it, and squeezes hard.

"Sakura...Why?"

The voice is much louder this time, no longer a whisper, but still sounds distorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you kill me..."

In an instant, I could see again, and gasped at what I saw. Laying next to me, in a puddle of blood, was Ino Yamanaka. Her clothes were torn and shredded, barely even there. Her skin was deathly pale, and she was covered in cuts. On her neck, was a deep gash almost from ear to ear. Her eyes were no longer there, only empty holes. Several knives were stuck in her, mostly in joints, like elbows and knees. Her mouth was opened, and filled with blood. She raised her other arm, and tried to caress my face, but her hand was cut off at the wrist, so she just ended up smearing blood onto my cheek.

"Ino... What happened to you..."

"You killed me, Sakura. Why did you do it?"

"I would never hurt you, Ino... I love you."

"Liar! You killed me! Tell me why!"

"I... I don't know, Ino..."

"You don't know! You don't know! You killed me and y-(bang bang bang)- even know! What kind of si-(bang bang)-isted person ki-(bang bang "Sakura! Open the door!)-rlfriend and doe-(bang bang bang "Sakura! I need to talk to you!)-n know wh-"

I sit up, and look around, breathing heavily.

'My room... Oh god! Ino!'

I jump up and run to the hallway, and into the kitchen. I look around, then run into the living room, and look there too. I run back into the hallway and towards the bathroom. I tackle the door and it breaks in half. I go flying through it and past a half naked Ino. I jump up and tackle her with tears in my eyes, and we both fall to the ground.

"Ino! Oh, thank god you're okay!"

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"*sob* I thought I lost you! I had a horrible dream about you being dead, and you *sob* blamed me for it, and then I woke up and you were gone! I love you so much, Ino! *sniffle* I promise, I'll never let anything bad happen to you!*sob*"

I slammed my mouth on hers in a kiss, letting all my feelings go through it. I pull back, and bury my head in her neck, still slightly sniffling.

"Saku, it's okay. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

_(Bang bang) "Sakura! Open the damn door!_

"Now, why is Tsunade-sama trying to break our door down?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Sakura... Go see what she wants. It could be important."

"*sigh*Fine..."

I reluctantly get up, and walk to the front door, opening it with a glare.

"What!"

My glare must have been pretty scary, because she stayed there for a whole thirty seconds with her hand raised to knock again.

"Sakura... You might want to put some clothes on before you answer the door..."

I pull her inside and slam the door with a heavy blush on my face. I run in the room and throw a baggy shirt on, then run back out.

"What the hell do you want!"

"I wanted to apologize, and give you your job back."

"I want a raise. And no more on call work. Appointments only. And my own secretary, that I get to pick."

"What! You can't be serious!"

I open the door again.

"Out."

"But... Sakura... I can't."

"Looks like you'll just have to find someone to replace me."

"But I can't! The board will never approve!"

"Bye Senju-sama."

She flinches, and looks down.

"Sakura...*sigh* I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

She looks up again, and gives me a sad smile. She walks up and hugs me.

"I missed you Sakura. You're like a daughter to me, and you make life so much more bearable."

"I missed you too, Sensei."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing, wink wink, and I'll see if I can convince the board. See you later, Sakura."

"Bye, Sensei."

She walked out the door, and shut it behind her. I walk into the kitchen, and see Ino starting breakfast. I wrap my arms around her from behind, and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Hey Ino-chan, guess what."

"What?"

"I think I just got a raise, better work hours, and a new secretary."

"Really? Do they need you that much?"

"Apparently. Sensei missed me, too."

"Hmm. That's great, Saku."

"Yeah."

I turn my head and kiss her on the cheek.

"Love you Ino-chan."

"Love you more."

"Pfft. Lies. I love you more."

"Ha! Wrong, forehead! I love you more!"

"No piggy! I love you more!"

"Forehead! I love you more!"

"Piggy, I love you more than Naruto loves Ramen. I win. Period. End of subject. Done. Finished."

She looks back at me and smiles.

"You always have to win, don't you forehead..."

"Of course, piggy. Losing's no fun. Besides, It's true, anyways."

"Love you too, Saku-kun. What do you want with your eggs?"

"Surprise me. And this time, no blankets allowed at the table."

She laughs a little, and smiles back at me.

"I'm already dressed, Saku. Sorry."

"Damn you and your clothes! I swear, you plan this every morning!"

She just chuckles and shakes her head. I let go of her, and sit at the table to await my breakfast, looking forward to spending another day at home with Ino, doing absolutely nothing.

'Well, maybe not nothing...'

An 2: Review! I'd put more, but my fingers are cramping up. I just had to play guitar for almost three hours straight, and then came home and wrote this, plus the first chapter of something else I'm thinking about posting. Hands hurt!


	11. Ino gets help from Naruto! (wtf?)

An: Sup peeps! I'm back! Happy late new year! Alright, another lemon in this one, and it's by far better than the last one. I don't really know why it sucked so bad last time. I guess I was just tired. Anyways, I'm a lot happier with this one. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!

**The next day, Hospital, Tsunade's office, Sakura's pov.**

"So, in short, you got what you wanted. Welcome back, Sakura."

"Do they really need me that much? A fifteen percent raise? And I get a 9 to 5 shift, plus a secretary?"

"Of course we need you Sakura. You are one of our best doctors, even if you're only a year out of med-school. So, who's your new secretary?"

"I'll let you know. Depends on what Ino says."

"No sex during work hours... Or atleast lock the door first..."

"... I'll keep that in mind. Bye, Sensei."

"Bye Sakura. Tell Ino I said hi."

"Okay. Oh, is Naruto back from Suna yet? Me and Ino still have to kill him for spreading the word. What was he even doing there, anyways?"

"Uh, I think he got back last night. He was escorting the Kazekage and his siblings here. Something about Kankuro's birthday or something."

"Oh shit! Is that today? Argh! Me and Ino have to go dress shopping! Gotta go Sensei!"

I ran out of the hospital, and went home as fast as I could. I got there, and pretty much broke the door down, and stopped to catch my breath, resting my hands on my knees. I look up, and see Ino reading on the couch, turning to give me a weird look. I smile, and take a few more deep breaths, before standing up straight and walking over to her.

"Good news and bad news, which first?"

"Uh, good news?"

"They said yes to all, and now I have an open position for a secretary. Need a job?"

"That's great Saku! And I already have a job..."

"Is it better than actually having an excuse to bug me at work all the time?"

"Hmm... well, I would prefer being your secretary instead of Anko's. She's mean. Okay! I'll take the job! Plus, we can do it in your office! So what's the bad news?"

"Kankuro's party is tonight, and we haven't gotten any dresses."

"So? We'll just wear ones we already have. It's not like we're going on a date or something..."

"Oh yeah, Naruto's back too! We can kill him after the party! He went to Suna to escort the Sabaku siblings. I don't see why the Hokage had to go to Suna though, they have their own ninja."

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!"

"..."

"..."

"That was creepy..."

"I thought it fit..."

"The lighnting was a nice touch. Genjustu?"

"Yup."

"Not bad. Anko-san would be proud."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing..."

"Eh. I tried. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Don't use up all the hot water!"

"..."

I look over at her, and grab her hand, pulling her off the couch, making her drop the book.

"Hey! I'm trying to read here, forehead!"

I just pulled her into the bathroom and kissed her, then turned around to turn on the shower. I start shedding clothes, and then turn towards her. She's now shirtless, and is just now taking her bra off.

"Too slow piggy!"

I walk up to her and pull her skirt and panties down in one go. She steps out of them, and I adjust the water to a good temp. Ino hugs me from behind, and I turn around in her hold and kiss her, pulling her into the shower at the same time. She pulls back for air, so I attack her neck. She starts mewling, and I go back to her lips again. I slowly drag my hands up her flat stomach, stopping just below her breasts. She moans into my mouth, and I move my hands up to grasp her breasts, causing her to break the kiss with a gasp. I start kissing my way down her body, stopping in between her breasts. I kiss the left one, before taking the perky nipple in my mouth and suckling while kneading the other breast with my right hand. I nibble on the nipple a little, earning a full out moan from Ino, then switch, giving the other side the same treatment. I pull away from her breasts, and go back to her lips again, while sliding both of my hands down towards her center. I play with the small patch of blonde hair above it, and then break the kiss and get on my knees. I look up at Ino, and then I kiss her lower lips.

"Hmm... Someone's happy to see me. It's like a lake down here it's so wet."

"Saku! Come on!

She moans my name and tangles her hands in my hair, pulling me closer. I push my tongue in between her folds, and slowly pump it in and out, bringing out more moans and mewls from Ino.

"Ohh! Saku, moreeee!"

I take my tongue out, earning me a glare and a groan of disappointment, and push two fingers in, and start pumping a little faster. She starts moaning louder, and starts pushing her hips into my fingers, signifying her impending orgasm. I kiss her clit, and then nibble on it a little, and that pushed Ino over the edge. She sprayed my face and upper body with her juices, and I licked up all I could reach. I stood back up, and she slammed her lips into mine. I kissed back with equal passion, until she broke it off, panting.

"Wow. I swear, you get better every time."

"I told you before, I'm supposed to know every inch of the human body... It would make sense that I'm good and finding people's pleasure spots."

"Yeah. Hey Saku? I've been working on something with Naruto, and I want to try it out. Is that okay with you?"

I close my eyes and smile at her. I give her a kiss before moving away a little.

"Sure. What is it?"

"This. Sexy jutsu!"

After hearing that, my eyes fly open, and at first, nothing is visible from the smoke. As the water clears it away, Ino comes into focus, and she looks... the same. Mostly... She still looks like a girl, but with one major difference... she's now got a strap-on around her waist. I raise my eyebrow.

"Hey, it was Naruto's idea to say sexy jutsu... I just wanted him to make a storage seal on my arm."

"Where did he put it? I don't see a storage seal?"

Ino lifts her left arm and point to a seal array in her armpit.

"I told him I wanted to hide it, and surprise you with it."

"How long gave you had it?"

"About a week, but I didn't get the strap-on until this morning after you left."

I smiled at her and laughed a little. I closed the gap, and kissed her, but pulled back quickly.

"What?"

"It's weird having something poke me while I'm kissing you. So, are we gonna share, or do I have to get my own?"

"What's mine is yours Saku. Now, where were we? Oh yeah. I was about to bend you over and give you the best fuck of your life!"

Ino pushed my shoulder to get me to turn around, and then wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me back. I bend over and look back at her. She grabs the strap-on and guides it to my soaked entrance, and rubs the head on my outer lips a little to get it a little lubed up. With a reasuring smile, she slowly pushes in. Every inch is painful, but it feels so good! She reaches my hymen, and nod. She grabs my hand, and thrusts, breaking my hymen and burying the dildo in my center. I wait for a minute for the pain to reside, before I nod again. Ino starts out slow, but soon starts going faster until her hips were a blur. My mind is numb with the pleasure, I don't even know how long this has been going on, like I care... The only thing going through my mind is Ino. After an uncountable amount of time, I feel my release coming.

"I-ino! I'm gonna come!"

She speeds up her thrusts, and reaches down to rub my clit. That pushes me over the edge, and I come harder than I ever have before. Ino pulls the strap-on out, and I stand up, a little shakily, and turn around. I smile and kiss Ino.

"Wow... that was... wow."

"I love you Saku."

"Love you too Ino."

I pretty much collapse after that, and Ino has to help me to bed. I pull her in with me, and she curls up on my side using my cleavage as a pillow, falling asleep almost instantly. I kiss the top of her head, and lay my head down.

'Tonight was a good night. Maybe I should actually work on the Sexy jutsu... that might be kinda hot, A girl with a penis. It'll be good for quickies. Eh, I'll think about it later. Night inner me, hope you had fun.'

An2:Review! It seriously helps me! And it might also motivate me, if you know what I mean (wink wink) no promises though, I have a very busy schedule for the next couple of weeks. Might be a bit before I post again, but fear not! I won't leave you hanging forever! Tchüß! Have fun! Auf wiedersehen! Good bye! Leave already damnit! Uh, I mean... ***runs away yelling "Bananas!" before angry mob of six people try to kill me***


	12. In which Ino becomes an Auntie!

An: Yo! I have Insomnia, so you guys get a chapter! Lemme know if you like it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!

(Phone ringing)

_"Hi, you've reached Sakura and Ino, leave a message!"_

_"Hey guys, it's Naruto. Where are you? Kankuro's party started like an hour ago! Get over here quick! We're just about to eat some cake!_"

'Kankuro's... party? Meh... Back to sleep.'

'Wait! Kankuro's party!'

"Shit! Ino! We're late!"

I sit up and hear a thump and an "owww!" I look down and see Ino on the ground glaring at me, and rubbing her side.

"Damnit Sakura. Could you not throw me off the bed next time?"

I scoot off the bed and give her my warmest hug.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan. I didn't realize you were still on top of me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My side just hurts a little."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Saku. I'm fine."

She shoots me a small smile, and I give her a short kiss.

"Good. So, we're late."

"For what?"

"Kankuro's birthday party."

"Aww crap! Come on! Let's go! Forget dresses, just put something casual on!"

We both jump up and head to the dresser. I grab a pair of black jeans and a baggy pink T-shirt, throwing them on in record time. Ino is still picking her outfit, so I start walking to the living room. Ino turns and watches me, and smirks.

"You know, if I were a guy, that would be a serious confidence booster right there."

"Shut up! You'd be limping too!"

"Aww... poor wittle Saku... do you want Ino-chan to kiss it better?"

"Maybe... Wait, no. We're late enough as it is... can't have any more distractions, especially that."

"Aww. But Saku, I just wanna kiss it better..."

"Just hurry up and get dressed. We need to go."

"Party pooper..."

"Quite the opposite in fact. We are going to a party, you know..."

"Alright, I'll give you that one."

"Come on Ino!"

"Alright already!"

I look back at the hallway right when Ino walks out. She's wearing a black skirt (mid thigh length) and a form fitting grey tanktop. She steps out and twirls.

"How do I look?"

"Hmmmm... I don't know, black skirts are kinda out of style, aren't they?"

She huffs and turns away. I chuckle and walk up to her. I pull her into me and give her a big squeeze.

"You look beautiful, Ino-chan. You always do."

She looks up and left, giving me a big grin, kakashi-style, closed eyes and everything. She steals a kiss, and then pulls away with a mock glare on her face.

"You're the one that said we have to hurry, quit trying to get in my panties!

"Whatever Ino. Come on, let's go."

I grab her hand and we go out, stopping to lock the door on the way out.

**30 minutes later, just outside the Namikaze clan compound, Sakur pov**

"Wow, this is Naruto's house? I know you said he was rich, but this rich? This looks bigger than the Yamanaka compound!"

"Well duh, the Namikaze's were notoriously rich, no surprises there, Ino."

"Namikaze? Like the Yondaime? Naruto is a Namikaze?"

"I thought you knew this!"

"Since when was he a Namikaze!?"

"Since ever... kinda born this way, you know. No one else is alive to adopt me into the clan..."

"Naruto! How are you!"

"Pretty good, Sakura-chan. Come on, every one wants to see you guys."

We walk in behind him. Ino looks around, taking in the sights, starting to fall behind a little. Naruto comes close, and starts whispering.

"Shikamaru is here, but he aggreed to be civil. He won't instigate anything, or I'll personally shove a rasenshuriken up his ass. Just ignore him, act like he isn't there."

"Thanks Naruto. I'm going to tell Ino, we'll be there in a minute."

Naruto nods and waves, and I stop and turn around.

"Hey Ino, come here."

She looks over and smiles, but when she sees me expression it dims a little. She walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"What's up?"

"Nara is here."

"Oh. Do you want to go?"

"No. Naruto got him to promise not to do anything. He won't even acknowledge us, or he'll get a rasenshuriken up his ass, according to Naruto. I just wanted to warn you."

"Okay. Come on. Let's go say hi."

"Yeah."

I grab her hand and we start walking towards the house. Once inside, we hear conversation and laughter coming from a room to our right. We walk that direction until we come to a huge living room with 4 couches, all filled with people, and several chairs scattered around, also mostly filled.

"Auntie Saku-chan!"

Without warning, a mini Naruto barrels into me, knocking me to the floor with a grunt.

"Hey Minato-chan! How's my favorite Namikaze?"

"Hey!"(indignant Naruto)

"I'm doing great auntie! I can finally do the Shadow clone jutsu! Wanna see?"

"Let's wait until later, Minato-chan. Now can you get off, I still need to say hi to everyone else."

"Oh... sorry auntie."

Minato climbs off, and I stand up. I look down at him and ruffle his hair, much to his chagrin.

"Auntie!"

I just chuckle and look around the room and wave.

"Hey guys. Happy birthday, Kankuro."

"Thanks!"

I look over at Ino, who hasn't moved, and she's just looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I didn't know you were good with kids, Saku."

"Not all kids, just this squirt."

"Auntie!"

I just laugh, and ruffle his hair again. I walk up and grab Ino's hand and pull her into the living room and look around.

'Hmmm. Only one open chair. Oh well!'

I shrug and pull her to the chair closest to the couch the Sabaku siblings are on, and plop down, taking her with me. By this time, most of the conversation has returned, with Naruto and Kiba fighting about something. Ino shifts to get more comfortable, and then leans back into me. I look around the room, just noticing how many people are really here. Most obvious being my little duckling, Minato, the Namikaze/Hyuuga family, and the Sabaku siblings. The rest of the remaining rookie nine are here, minus Sasuke, who hasn't come back yet, and Lee, who is probably out on a mission. Then comes the surprising part. All the Jonin sensei's are here. Tsunade and Shizune are here, along with Anko, and even the Konohamaru corps are here! But the most surprising, is the girl on Gaara's lap.

'I never expected Gaara to get a girlfriend. Hmm. Good for him.'

I look around some more, and notice Temari getting up and walking towards us, looking very uncomfortable without her battle fan.

"Hey guys. Congratulations."

Me and Ino smile up at her.

"Thanks Temari!"

"So, I've got to ask, which one of you proposed?"

"Saku-kun did."

"Ha! Kankuro! Pay up! Sakura did it! Told you!"

"Damn it! How do you get so lucky!"

"You guys bet on who proposed?"

"Yep!"

"Wow... What else did you bet on?"

"Who submits."

"Hmm. We take turns, but usually Ino."

"Saku! Don't tell them that!"

"If we don't they'll just keep asking. Might as well just get it out there now."

Ino huffs and stands. She turns and walks over to Choji, and starts talking to him.

"*sigh* hang on a minute, Temari."

I get up and walk over, pulling her into me again.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll let you decide whether we answer that kind of question. Love you."

I kiss her on the cheek, and release her. I walk over to the chair again, but realize Minato has taken it. I raise my eyebrow at him but he doesn't move. I reach down and lift him out of the chair, then put him in my lap.

"So, Minato-chan. Have a girlfriend yet?"

"Girls are icky!"

"You know, I'm a girl..."

"Nuh-uh! You're old! Girls are young!"

'Wow...'

**'Cha! Kick the crap outta that kid!'**

"Minato-kun, if she's old, then that means I'm old too. We are the same age, after all. Isn't that right, Sakura-san?"

"Please, Hinata, enough with the honorifics. And if you must, use chan or kun, not san. Sounds like we're two politicians or something. And, yes, she's right, we are the same age."

"Oh..."

"So, Sakura-kun, enjoying yourself?"

"Eh. Ino's mad at me. Other than that, yes."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Want to talk about it?"

"I just shared a slightly intimate detail with Temari. I already apologized, it's fine. She just has to forgive me now."

"Hmm. I know she'll forgive you. She loves you a lot, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I love her a lot too."

"You two will be very happy with each other. Be sure to let me know when the wedding is."

"Will do, Hinata-chan."

She smiles, and then walks over to Naruto, on the other side of the room. I look around again, and notice Ino walking towards me. I smile at her, and lift Minato off my lap, standing up at the same time. I put him down, and he runs off. Ino reaches me, and smiles.

"I kinda over-reacted, sorry."

"Nah. I get where you were coming from. I'm sorry."

"No, I freaked. It's my fault."

"No, I shouldn't have said anything. It's mine."

"Forehead! It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is, Piggy!"

"Forehead!"

"Piggy!"

We glare at each other, then her mouth twitches, and we both start laughing. When we finally calm down, we're back in the chair, and Ino is curled up on top of me, holding her gut. I kiss the top of her head, and look around. I notice almost everyone giving us funny looks. I shrugged at them, and turned my attention back to Ino. She looks up at me, and smiles.

"Love you."

"Love you too. I will never stop loving you, Ino."

"Hey auntie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Kinda..."

"She's pretty. I like her."

"Yeah, me too."

"So does that mean she's my auntie too?"

"Yeah. It does."

"What's her name, auntie?"

"Her name is Ino."

"Hi, auntie Ino. I'm Minato. I'm four and I can do the Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Hi, Minato-chan. Nice to meetcha!"

Minato smiles and runs off. I look down at her.

"I forgot you two haven't met before. He's a cutie, isn't he?"

"Yeah. You better watch out, Saku. You might have some competition! I think he's stolen my heart away!"

"He's got to get in line. I stole your heart years ago."

"Nah. You didn't steal it, it's been yours all along. Love you."

"Love you too."

**'Find a bedroom! Horny Ino alert!'**

'Is that all you can think about!'

"Hey, Sakura, Ino! Quit making out and pay attention! Kankuro is about to open his presents!"

"We weren't even kissing..."

"We just can't win, can we Saku..."

"Apparently not."

"Oh well..."

Ino steals a kiss, then turns around to watch Kankuro be humiliated by talking cards, gag gifts, and women's make up, which he calls war paint. The best part of the whole party, was Shikamaru leaving us alone. He never even looked in our general direction.


	13. The morning after!

An: Yo! Sup peeps! Bakaneko wants cookies! Oh, I'm back! All of the gigs for the next few months have been cancelled! Mainly because I broke my hand and can no longer play guitar until it heals! Yay! (Obvious sarcasm...) Btw, typing a whole chapter one-handed on your smartphone while high on morphine is not fun... but at least I remembered to actually post it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!

**Next morning(~12:30 pm), Ino pov**

"Do you, Sakura Haruno, take Ino Yamanaka, yo be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, and cherish, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ino Yamanaka, take Sakura Haruno, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"Duh! Now get over here and kiss your bride, Saku!"

Sakura smiles and leans in very slowly. Every inch seems like it takes years, and I'm starting to get impatient.

'Why is she going so slow? Only two inches! Come on! Go faster! Argh! I want my kiss! I want to be married already!'

All of a sudden, I hear a crash, and my eyes shoot open.

'Damnit... it was a dream. Oh well. Better see what happened.'

I sit up, which proves to be a bad idea, as now my head is throbbing and I'm about to puke.

'Oh god... how much did we drink last night? Kami!'

I grab my head, and stand up anyways.

'I have to check on Saku.'

I stand up, and take a step, then wince, doubling over in pain.

'Owwwwiiieee, now I see why Saku was limping. She's a friggen perverted stamina freak when she's shitfaced. Everything hurts! Mouth, pussy, even my ass hurts!'

I take another step and wince while grabbing my crotch.

'Owwowwowwoww! Must go check on Saku!'

I take another step, wincing, but not stopping I take a few more, and reach the doorway. I lean out, and look down towards the kitchen, where the crash probably came from.

"Saku?"

I hear a clang, and then she sticks her head into the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I heard a crash."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dropped a pan."

"Okay. I'm going back to bed. Wake me up in a million years."

"Breakfast'll be ready in about half an hour. I'll wake you then."

I just nod, and stand upright again. I turn around and collapse on the bed. After what seems like two seconds later, I feel Sakura shaking me awake.

"Oh, come on! That was not a half hour! That wasn't even a minute!"

"It was 45 minutes, actually..."

"Oh..."

I roll over and look at her. She's smiling, her hair is disheveled, and she's got a supersized (in context)baggy yellow t-shirt on that goes past her thighs. She reaches out a hand, and I grab it. She pulls me up, and I grab her shoulder to steady myself. I smile and steal a kiss, then start to walk to the dresser, but stop half way there, grabbing my crotch again.

"Oh kami! How did you deal with this! I know I wasn't a virgin, but this fucking hurts!"

"Uh... I don't know. It didn't really hurt that much... it just kinda throbbed a little. Maybe it's because we did it a lot longer this time?"

"Do you remember last night?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't really drink that much. You, on the other hand, were totally drunk. All I had was a couple beers. I didn't do any hard stuff."

"So you know why my ass hurts then?"

"Oh yeah. That I definitely know."

"Then why? Tell me!"

"Lets just say none of you is a virgin anymore... and before you freak, it was your idea, and you really seemed to enjoy it after the initial penetration..."

"What? Saku, I'm too hung over to think, just tell me."

"I fucked you up the ass..."

"Oh... Th-that... That does explain things... And I liked it?"

"I think so. I was kinda preoccupied."

"With what?"

"I made my own version of the sexy jutsu after talking to Naruto last night. I figured out how to keep my looks, but change gender."

"Really?"

She smiles at my surprised look and curious tone.

"Yeah. After I talked with Naruto and he showed me it was easy. And the way it's performed, it's not an illusion, it actually changes you. Naruto is really smart when it comes to transformation jutsu, apparently. And interior design, too."

"Can I see it?"

She nods, and shoots through a few hand signs.

"Sexy jutsu!"

She's surrounded by a cloud of smoke, and when it fades, Sakura is standing there, the same as always, but with a huge bulge near the bottom of the shirt. I walk/limp/stumble over to her and lift it up.

'No wonder I hurt so much... she's huge! That's at least ten inches! And it's almost as big around as my arm!'

"Holy shit. So if you were a guy, this is how big you would be?"

"No. The way it was designed was to create a 'perfect' specimen of the opposite sex, with your features added in. This is what most girls want. There's no telling how big or small I would be if I were male."

"Hmm. Aren't you missing something?"

"The technique can't completely change me into a guy, so no. Until me or Naruto come up with a way, I have no testicles, although it still works as if I do. Just no sperm. Only my cum."

"Oh."

"Release!"

Another cloud of smoke, and she's back to normal. She smiles at me, and grabs my hand.

"Come on. Breakfast is getting cold. We can talk about this later."

She let's go of my hand and scoops me up bridal style. I wrap my arms around her neck, and she starts walking to the kitchen. She puts me down, then grabs two plates from the stove and puts one in front if me, then pulls off her shirt, leaving her naked, then sits down. I cock my eyebrow, and she just smirks.

"I told you we would eat breakfast nude someday."

Confused, I look down, and sure enough, I'm naked. I look up and shrug, then look at the food.

"Mmmm. Looks good Saku. Thanks for breakfast."

"Anything for you, Ino-chan."

She shoots me a huge grin, then starts eating. I follow her lead, and upon taking a bite of the potatoes, find my mouth exploding in orgasmic bliss.

"What the hell did you put on these potatoes, Sakura!? They're amazing!"

She smirks.

"Family secret, Ino-chan."

"Oh, come on! I'll be your wife soon! How much closer can you get?"

"True... okay, but don't tell anyone. Deal?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Cinnamon."

"What?"

"That's what I put on the potatoes. A tiny pinch of Cinnamon, and a little bit of Vanilla. Wait until you try the eggs, they're even better."

"And the bacon?"

"Just regular bacon. The Haruno's don't mess with meat. It usually ends badly."

"Hmm. Understandable."

We continue eating, and I'm literally moaning with each bite.

"Oh kami, Saku. This is amazing! If you keep making this, I'll... I'll... do something really awesome that I haven't decided yet because this food is so good!"

She laughs, and then leans over the table to lick some egg yolk from the corner of my mouth. I frown at her, and stop shoveling food in my mouth Naruto style to give her my best annoying whiny voice

"Hey! That was mine! Get your own!"

She looks surprised at the whiny tone, but then smiles and shakes her head.

"Ino... I made a lot of this stuff. There's more on the stove."

I look up from my continued eating, and then look towards the stove. Seeing that there is in fact more, I jump up and grab the pans with the eggs and potatoes, and dump both on my plate, to make a giant pile, then start digging in again. Sakura just sits there with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

**Viewpoint change: Sakura pov**

'Wow... maybe I should make this more often.'

I look down at my food, and start eating some more.

'Wait... something doesn't seem right... It's too quiet.'

I look up, and to my horror, Ino has finished the entire pile of food. She's staring at the plate, almost like she's willing it to be full again. She slowly looks up, and her eyes lock on mine. She slowly gets up and walks around the table, my eyes following her the entire way. She stops next to me, then throws herself on the ground and starts begging.

"Please Mistress Sakura! Make more of the deliciousness!"

'Uh... maybe I shouldn't cook anymore...'

Ino continues begging, and starts actually crying. I look away, and then hand her my plate, which she promptly empties. She looks up at me and gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Ino, get up."

She jumps up immediately.

"Hai mistress!"

"Oh fuck me..."

"Hai mistress!"

She promptly drops to the ground, crawls under the table, and starts making her way to my-

"Holy shit! Ino, stop!"

"Hai mistress!"

"Stop calling me mistress! What's wrong with you Ino?"

"Hai Sakura-sama!"

"Did you really like the food that much?"

"Hai Sakura-sama!"

"Oh kami..."

"..."

"Ino! Act normal!"

"Hai Sakura-sama!"

"I want my Ino-chan back. Enough with the slave act."

"Hai Sakura-sama!"

"You know, you can get out from under the table anytime..."

"Is that what you wish, Sakura-sama?"

"Oh for the love of kami! Act normal!"

"Hai Sakura-sama!"

I sigh and slide off the chair to wrap Ino in a tight hug.

"Please Ino-chan, I just got you back. I don't want you gone again... I want my Ino-chan, not some food crazy subbie. Act normal."

She just sits there, and then I feel her arms tentatively wrap around me. I smile and bury my face in Ino's shoulder.

"Hey, Saku?"

"Yeah, Ino-chan?"

"Why are we hugging under the table, and why do I feel like I gained weight?"

"You really liked my cooking..."

"How does that turn into hugging under the table? And are you crying?"

"You kinda had a psychotic break, you went all subbie slave on me for a moment."

"*Sigh*... No I didn't..."

"Yes you did... I watched it happen."

"No, I... I didn't mean to make you cry... it was just to get you back for the extreme pain, but I was trying to prank you... I might have gone a little far... The food was really good though..."

'To get me back for... That bitch!'

I look up at Ino with venom in my eyes.

"You scared me half to death, Ino! I thought I'd lost you! All because you were hurting a little? You were the one that wanted the sex in the first place! I can't believe you!"

I get up, flipping the table over in the process, then storm off to the bedroom, locking the door and sitting on my bed. I hear frantic footsteps and then the doorknob jiggling.

"Sakura! I'm sorry! It was stupid! I'll never do it again! Please don't break up with me! I... I can't live without you... *sniffle* I love you Saku..."

I just stay silent, and after a while I hear her sigh, then a thud, which was most likely her head hitting the door. I hear some shuffling, and then a sound like cloth sliding on wood. For a few minutes, it's completely silent, then Ino starts talking.

"You know, even if you do break up with me, I'd still be the happiest girl on the planet, because I got to be with you, even though it wasn't as long as I would have liked... *sniffle* You are the best thing that ever happened to me, hands down. You are my world Sakura. Hell, I love you so much, I dreamt about us getting married last night...*sniffle* It was the best dream I ever had. I love you Saku. I'm sorry I acted so stupid."

**'Fucking talk to her. Now. She needs you to say something. Waiting like this is torturing her. At least acknowledge her in some way.'**

'You're right. It's probably killing her.'

I stand and walk to the door, and open it. Ino is sitting there across the hall, hugging her knees, with tears streaming down her face. She looks at me, and smiles the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I extend an arm, and she grabs my hand. I pull her in the room, and lay on the bed. Ino joins me almost immediately, and uses my chest as a pillow, like she usually does. After a couple of minutes, she finally speaks.

"Hey Saku?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we good?"

"Yeah. We're good. Did you really dream about our wedding?"

"Yeah. It got interrupted, though. I woke up before we could kiss."

"Hmm. Ideal wedding. When?

"I always wanted a Spring wedding."

"Okay. Any specific date in mind?"

"Early May."

"Where?"

"The lake with the waterfall at the training grounds."

"Guest list?"

"Just friends and close relatives, nothing to big."

"Attire?"

"Semi casual, dresses, but nothing ridiculous."

"Okay. We just started planning our wedding. Make it happen, Ino-chan."

"But Saku! May is like two months away!"

"And we already have almost everything figured out already. All we need now is to get all of that approved then set everything up, really. And pick the cake and flowers and stuff, and go dress shopping. Separately."

"Yeah... I guess so... Should we send out a save the date card for May first?"

"Sounds good! We can start tomorrow."

"Saku, it's only like 2:00... We still have plenty of time to do it today."

"We aren't doing anything today. We just got into a big fight, we aren't going to chance doing anything else. I prefer being happy with my Ino-chan, not mad at her."

"Okay. Night Saku-kun."

"Night."

After five minutes, both of us were sleeping soundly, dreaming of a romantic wedding ceremony, and at least for me, just married sex. We were both sleeping so deeply that we didn't react to the phone ringing several times, or someone frantically knocking at the door.

An2: Don't ask me where the actual motivation for the Sexy jutsu thing came from, I'm normally not into that kind of stuff. And also, potatoes with cinnamon and vanilla is actually really good. Try it sometime! Only a tiny portion of each! Otherwise it overpowers the potato! Alright! Review! Tell me if you loved it, or hated it, or anything! And remember, Bakaneko wants cookies!


End file.
